


Challenge 4: Hunger/Thirst

by Kinkalot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Kinkalot, Kinkalot 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkalot/pseuds/Kinkalot
Summary: The end of the fest is almost upon us, we’re sure your appetites have been well and truly whetted; you might even – dare we say it? – bethirstingfor more!This week, are bringing you our hungriest, thirstiest fanworks.Thank you to everyone who has submitted their entries for Challenge 4 – it’s time to slake your thirst and quench your hunger with our final set of entries for 2020:
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Step right up, folks, and feast your eyes on this week's porntastic entries for the Kinkalot Porn Fest! Please be sure to **[VOTE](https://kinkalot.livejournal.com/17560.html)** for your favourite entries when you're done! You don't even have to be a participant – all you need is an LJ account :)
> 
>  **CONTENT NOTE:** while each entry should be preceded by individual warnings, these have not been checked by the mods so proceed at your own risk.

1.

 **Warnings:** Accidental Sex & Omegaverse  
**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin  
**Title:**

“Pleaaaaaase Gwaine, let me bunk with you,” Merlin whined piteously.

“No can do, Merlin,” Gwaine said with a laugh. “Perce would kill me. This weekend is all about relaxation,” he winked lewdly, leaving no doubt about what exactly this relaxation entailed.

This company provided getaway was considered one of the perks of working for the Pendragon Corporation. Merlin scowled, the last thing he wanted to do was impose himself on any of his friends and their significant others. However the alternative was…

“Pretty please Gwaine. Pendragon is an arsehole... and he’s terrifying! He’s going to eat me!”

“Don’t pretend like you wouldn’t enjoy that.”

“I hate you.” He stuck his tongue out childishly as he stood, stumbling only slightly. He narrowly avoided colliding into Leon and somehow made his way up to his room on the 27th floor of the hotel without further incident.

The room he was sharing with Arthur Pendragon.

\---

Arthur sighed, sleep had been ruled out the moment he had learned that the hotel had fucked up and he was now stuck with Merlin as a roommate.

Merlin was a beautiful disaster. The brilliant head of their Network Security Department, he had charmed Arthur’s closest friends to his side but was insolent in a way that made Arthur’s alpha instincts scream to put him in his place, to put that damnable mouth to better use.

The door gave a creak and the object of his thoughts nearly face planted into the room.

“Honey, I’m home,” he whisper-giggled and then promptly snorted loudly at the unimpressed look on Arthur’s face. He tugged his t-shirt off and kicked off his jeans in an uncoordinated shuffle that resembled an Irish jig.

“You’re drunk,” Arthur said flatly.

“Nope! I only had five drinks!” Merlin said proudly. Then he zigzagged over to mini-fridge and popped the top off a bottle of water. Arthur watched transfixed as that lovely throat contracted, defined muscles moving temptingly under sugar-pale skin.

He drank two more bottles of water with almost desperate intensity, dropping the empties carelessly on the floor. He looked up at Arthur and there was a trace of heat, something burning in those depths that…

Arthur shook off the possibility, Merlin was a beta and he was probably suffering the dry-mouth associated with too many tequila shots.

“Just go to sleep, you idiot.”

Merlin crawled into the bed, nuzzling into his pillow. He wiggled under the covers then tossed something over the side of the bed, sighing in relief.

“Did you just… take off your underwear?”

“Hot,” Merlin rasped before he finally settled, his breathing evening out to a slow, steady pace.

Arthur turned away and scooted to the far side of the bed, cursing his obviously terrible karma for this ridiculous situation.

1:16 AM

Merlin snuffled and curled closer to Arthur’s back.

1:46 AM

Arthur turned and pulled Merlin into his chest.

2:07 AM

Arthur tucked his head into the curve of Merlin’s neck, licking and scenting at the skin. Merlin moaned and arched into the touch.

3:14 AM

Merlin squirmed restlessly, whimpering and mewling. Arthur moved to settle more firmly on top of him, pushing his body deeper into the bed.

4:08 AM

Merlin’s skin felt tight like it was several sizes too small. There was a burning ache radiating out from his lower stomach and he was so unbearably empty, so desperate for something to fill him and relieve the pain.

He whimpered, his eyes flickering wildly under his lids, swirls of colour invading his dreams, gold and piercing blue. A sound rips through the haze, a rough rumbling growl and his body submits easily to the unspoken order.

The comforting, delicious smelling weight on top of him pressed closer and then the sensation of being filled and it felt so good, so undeniably right.

The pleasure was overwhelming, the slick drag, the scorching heat so perfect and he was giving himself over to the fire, a willing sacrifice on the pyre.

The sensation was building, the pressure was almost too much. His stomach clenched and he came so hard that stars burst in technicolour all around him.

His eyes flew open.

Arthur Pendragon looked back at him, face pale with horror.

They spoke at the exact same time.

“Why is your knot inside of me?!”

“Holy fuck, you’re an omega?!”

5:02 AM

“Merlin, we need to talk about this.”

“No, we don’t,” he finally snapped. “We’re going to wait until we can separate and then never speak of this again.”

"And if I don’t want that?”

“I don’t care what you want, I can’t be an omega. Omegas don’t get very far in this world. I’m not a trophy husband.”

Arthur pushed closer and Merlin couldn’t help the whine that the motion pulled from his mouth.

“I don’t want you to change,” he whispered against Merlin’s jaw.

Arthur swirled his hips and Merlin threw his head back, unable to resist submitting to the rush of heat.

10:06 AM

Arthur was transfixed by the sight of Merlin bouncing on his cock.

“You’re such— ah— an arrogant prat!”

Arthur flipped them over and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Yeah? But I’m your arrogant prat.”

8:52 AM

“They’re going to wonder where we are,” Merlin moaned. He was so hot that the rush of high-pressure water from the shower-head felt tepid against his skin.

“Let them wonder,” Arthur growled, thrusting deeper, harder, until Merlin fell off the edge with a piercing scream.

12:53 PM

“Okay, so maybe, I kinda had a crush on you.”

Yeah?”

“...And maybe I want to be yours.”

“Is that so?”

“But only if you’re mine too!”

Arthur grinned, “You’re not leaving this hotel room all weekend.”

“But I’m going to get hungry and thirsty! And they’re all going to know we’re doing it! I can’t think when your lips are doing th— ah! Arthur!”

“Then don’t think,” and Arthur tumbled his gorgeous lover back down into the sheets.

2.

 **Warnings:** none

 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

 **Title:** (optional)

They've been on the road for days now; way longer than they had planned on being. Food and water was all gone and Arthur was sure to go crazy with hunger soon. Not that the others fared any better. Merlin was so weak, when he tried to conjure up any provision for them using his magic, he only managed a few measly bites.

Arthur tried to stay strong for his knights and Merlin but even he was visibly shaken by whatever curse had destroyed the lands they were now travelling through. Merlin was pretty sure what had caused it, but still, kind of hoped he was wrong.

Just as the sun finally began to sank, they saw it; their destination. The tiny castle was old and nearly completely distroyed; it definitely didn't look like a place where a powerful sorcerer would live.

"Are you the one who can help us with this curse?" Arthur asked the figure seemingly waiting for them in front of the ruins.

"I am indeed Arthur Pendragon. But the question should be, are you the one who can help me lift the curse?" The woman said. She was old and tiny, with a friendly face that reminded Merlin of his mother.

"How can I help?" Arthur asked, confused. They travelled so far, surely it wasn't in his power to simply end the curse on his own.

"Not just you, I need the both of you," the woman pointed her thin finger at Merlin, who gulped. He had feared it would come to this.

"How can Merlin be of any help?"

Merlin really wished Arthur would stop sounding so surprised. After all, he had known of Merlin's magic, and therefore his powers, for some time now. Still he always seemed taken back whenever someone talked about Merlin's importance.

The woman ignored Arthur, instead she addressed the knights: "There is food and water waiting for you inside."

With a quick look at their king, who nodded at them to go in, they left, leaving Arthur, Merlin and the woman behind.

"The only way to lift the curse is a fertility spell. I need the two of you for it and you need the special herbs that only grow inside this castle grounds. I have already gathered them for you and turned them into a potion. This way it will be easier for you."

The woman suddenly had a golden cup in her hand, holding it out towards the king.

"And what exactly does this fertility ritual entail?" Arthur asked as he took the cup.

"Oh that's easy. You only need to drink from this cup and then sleep with one another on this cursed castle grounds. This will lift the curse that was put upon this castle and has spread all over the kingdoms."

"Sleep with one another?" Merlin asked. Sure, he had heard of spells like this but had not expected it.

"Yes, the combined love of the greatest king that has ever lived and the greatest sorcerer of all times will lift the curse."

The woman sounded as if telling people to have sex was something she did daily.

"Arthur?"

"It's okay, Merlin. We can do it." Arthur sounded sure.

Of course Merlin knew they could do it. They have done it in the past. Just not since Arthur had found out the truth about Merlin's magic. Arthur drank from the cup quickly and handed it to Merlin.

The second the liquid touched his tongue any thought of hunger or thirst was gone. Instead he started to feel a different kind of hunger. Fire coursed through him as every inch of his body screamed to feel Arthur's skin against his. His cock started to harden in his breeches.

He didn't see the woman leaving; one moment she was there and the next she was gone.

Arthur must be feeling the same because he crashed his lips against Merlin's in a bruising kiss. Their mouths opened and tongues touched, caressing and fighting one another like they always did. Merlin touched Arthur's chest and his magic exploded out of him, leaving them both naked.

There was no finesse, only hunger, when their bodies touched, their hands touching and stroking every piece of skin they could reach. Merlin wanted to say something but all that left his lips was Arthur's name, over and over again. There was a wetness between Merlin's tights, making it easy for Arthur to push a finger inside of Merlin.

Arthur kept on kissing Merlin, devouring him with his mouth, as he added another finger and then another. Soon Merlin sank to the ground with his king, their chest pressed against each other's, as the warlock lifted his legs, wrapping them around Arthur's waist as he felt the king's erection press against his entrance. His own cock, hard and leaking, was caught between their bellies, where it rubbed against Arthur's chest hair.

With one smooth thrust, Arthur pushed inside of Merlin, hitting that spot inside of Merlin perfectly. They rocked and moaned, lost in one another, as they both chased their release. Merlin was the first to come; with Arthur's name on his lips, he spilled between their bellies. Arthur followed him seconds later. With a searing kiss he emptied himself inside of Merlin.

Trying to catch their breath they witnessed how the dry earth beneath them turned green again, grass and plants growing all around them. Looking at the castle, which slowly rebuilt itself next to them, Merlin wondered, if this meant, they would finally go back to how they used to be.

3.

 **Warnings:** None  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Title:** You’re Not You When You’re Hungry

Merlin huffed out a large sigh. Today had been anything but great and he'd been feeling the pressure and stress tenfold since the deadline was coming closer. His team of editors had slowly dwindled down with each complete section and now it was a race to the finish with the small 4 of them left.

Elyan had taken a sick leave, which left more to do and less hands to do it with. Not that he could blame him. He'd been fighting the sniffles and snot for the better part of a week before finally deciding that staying up 18 hours in the day editing was not going to get him feeling better.

Merlin had wished him well and had some soup and medicine delivered to him. But now that he was at the latter end of the wild marathon, he found himself wishing for that extra set of eyes. He rubbed the ball of his palm into his own eyes. The strain and constant staring at the computer screen had caused a bit of fuzzy tiredness.

If he could just finish the last of his section, he told himself, he would have the rest of the weekend to see Arthur. Who had been completely understanding about his reclusiveness in the last month. He could count **on one hand** the amount of times he’d been able to see him in person - as opposed to face-time or messaging in chats. To be honest, they hadn’t gotten to do much of that either and it’d been driving Merlin mad. .

Arthur insisted it was fine, he knew that deadlines were like this for him. But Merlin couldn’t help but feel upset about it. He was usually too tired to do much at the end of his days and on the few occasions he had seen Arthur, they’d done nothing but sit on the couch and watch a movie. Well, attempt to watch a movie anyways. He’d fallen asleep 15 minutes in.

Arthur had let him sleep, much to his protest when he’d awoken. _“You were just too cute to wake up, besides, you needed sleep.”_ He’d argued. Despite being upset with wasted time, he couldn’t argue back because Arthur had been right. He’d felt amazing after sleeping more than a few hours and being cuddled up to Arthur.

He didn’t want to cuddle this weekend though. Not as much as he wanted to do _other_ things. Things that involved a weekend in bed with little sleep but much physical activity and a lack of clothing.

He sighed in frustration and tried to focus on the words in front of him. Only 20 pages left, he could do this.

__________

 _Just one night._ Merlin held his sigh. _I just wanted at least one night._ He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “And there’s no one else?” He asked his boss over the phone. “Alright. No, I understand. Send me the file. I’ll take a look.” He clicked the phone then chucked it across the couch. “Fucking arse!”

“Don’t tell me he gave you more to do?” Arthur asked, setting his keys and a small bit of grocery sacks down.

“He did!” Merlin said with venom, “This was supposed to be our weekend after the deadline! Not more project accumulation.” He ran his hand through his hair, making it look almost as wild as he was angry.

“Hey hey. Don’t worry about it.” Arthur tried to console him. He pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead.

“Fucking hell.” he deflated into Arthur’s chest, trying his best to get the irritation to seep out of him.

Without much preamble, Arthur nudged Merlin into a sitting position on the couch. “I know what’ll cheer you up.” He climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs. Merlin felt his body react almost immediately. Apparently, not having sex for a month made him have little self-preservation.

Arthur slowly undid Merlin’s tie and let it slide to the cushions beside them, then trailed soft kisses along his jawline. “I’ve got a present for you.”

“Yeah?” He prompted, feeling his heart thrumming in his chest now.

Arthur nodded and grabbed Merlin’s hand, placing it on his chest before guiding it in a slow drag down to the zipper of his tight-fitting jeans. “You have to unwrap it though.”

Merlin grinned and obliged. He undid the button, then, took the zipper in hand. Arthur had lifted his hips for Merlin to pull the trousers down, and so he did. The sight he saw however, was not what he’d expected.

“I thought you might need a snack to take the edge off.” Arthur grinned. He slowly stood up now and pulled his legs free the rest of the way.

“And you brought me the best one.” He licked his lips, as he read the brand-name in front of his face. “My favorite, actually.”

“Don’t eat it all in one bite.”

“I don’t know, you got the King-size, and I’m very, **_very_** hungry. I might just shove the whole thing in my mouth all at once.” He pulled Arthur by the hips, so that his nose pressed against the huge bulge.

“Luckily, this will last much longer than ordinary candy bars.”

4.

 **Warnings:** Feeding Kink, slight D/s  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Title:** Dinner is Served

“Put your hands on the table, Merlin,” Arthur orders. “And don’t move.”

Merlin is seated at the table in Arthur’s chambers. He squints his eyes at Arthur warily, but he does what he’s told. Arthur watches Merlin’s Adam's apple bob when he swallows.

“You need to eat more.”

Arthur rounds the table, and breaks off a small piece of bread from the tray that Merlin brought up from the kitchens. It was supposed to be _Arthur’s_ dinner.

But Arthur had caught Merlin stealing something off of his tray the day before, which only reminded Arthur of the time he’d made Merlin eat rat stew. Arthur might have been ashamed to admit he’d enjoyed having that kind of power over Merlin, but now he didn’t have to. Now, feeding Merlin was mostly about punishment.

“Sire?” Merlin asks, confused, as Arthur approaches him.

“Open,” Arthur says with a shake of his head. “That mouth should be busy chewing.”

Merlin furrows his brow but opens his mouth, and Arthur pushes the bread past his lips. Arthur crosses his arms and waits as Merlin chews a few times and then swallows. Arthur watches his throat work, nearly mesmerized by the sight. He wants to see it again.

Arthur rounds the table and drums his fingers against the wood as he walks. He can feel Merlin’s eyes on him, but neither of them speak. Arthur plucks a grape from the platter and then pulls the whole tray across the table until it’s right in front of Merlin.

“Again,” Arthur says, his voice rough already. Merlin cocks his head before complying, and Arthur has a moment of panic. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if Merlin refuses him. He desperately wants to touch Merlin’s lips, his face, his _throat_. He wants to see Merlin eat and swallow. He wants to be the one to make Merlin obey. And he’s not sure what the limits are yet.

Merlin makes a decision before Arthur has to, because he opens his mouth and slowly licks at his bottom lip. Arthur can’t look away.

“Good thing I’m hungry,” he says, his voice low and his eyes wide. Maybe Arthur’s been caught out after all.

Arthur leans down right next to Merlin and brings his hand in front of Merlin’s face. He delicately places the grape against Merlin’s bottom lip. The tip of Merlin’s tongue darts out to gently taste the top of the grape, and then Arthur pushes it all the way in. His fingers catch on Merlin’s top lip, and he feels how moist Merlin’s lips are. Merlin bites down on the grape and pops it. Some of its juices dribble out the corner of his mouth. He takes another couple of bites, slowly. Arthur finally pulls his fingers away from Merlin’s mouth, the tips of his fingers sticky from the grape.

Merlin deliberately swallows after that, and Arthur gently touches his fingertips to Merlin’s Adam's apple, gently pressing at the smooth skin there.

“More,” Merlin says. “Please.”

Arthur shudders as Merlin licks his lips again. He feels dizzy from how fast his blood is pumping, and his cock is already throbbing with need.

“Yeah,” Arthur groans eloquently. He reaches over for a square of cheese, and brings the corner of it to Merlin’s bottom lip.

Merlin opens his mouth and bites. He chews and swallows, and Arthur puts his hand back on Merlin’s throat to feel it, before he offers Merlin the rest of the cheese square. The precise movements of Merlin’s mouth as he bites and swallows leave Arthur feeling weak with desire.

“Let me kiss you,” Arthur begs, breathless. Merlin nods, and then Arthur finally presses his lips to Merlin’s delectable mouth. Arthur presses his tongue inside, tipping Merlin’s chin up with his right hand.

He trails the sticky fingers of his other hand up Merlin’s throat, relishing the way Merlin shudders from his light touch.

Merlin lets Arthur plunder his mouth, his breathing short and shallow. Arthur trails his hand lower, down over Merlin’s shirt, skimming his left nipple. He feels more than hears Merlin whimper into his mouth, so he goes lower still.

He lingers on Merlin’s belly, his fingers dancing across Merlin’s tunic, just because he can. And then he reaches down, just to thumb at the place where Merlin’s breeches meet his hips.

Merlin tastes like cheese and grapes and he’s so pliant under Arthur, so _ready_. Arthur wants to shove even bigger things in Merlin’s mouth, wants to see his lips stretched out around the entire piece of bread, or half of an apple. Maybe after that, once Merlin’s mouth is all wet and tired from chewing, Arthur will push his dick inside and fill Merlin up even more.

Once he finally reaches down into Merlin’s lap, he gets a handful of Merlin’s cock. He’s hard and even leaking a little, which makes Arthur moan into the kiss. He pulls back to get a better look.

He can see the clear outline of Merlin’s cock, and the little wet spot his pre-come made in the front of his breeches. Maybe this doesn't have to be about punishment, nor Arthur's pleasure. It can be about _Merlin_ instead.

“Gods, Merlin,” Arthur says, reverent. He flicks his gaze back up Merlin’s body. Merlin’s palms are still pressed against the table. His lips are parted and he’s panting for breath. He swallows, and then chews his bottom lip for a moment. He looks pointedly at the tray before dragging his eyes back up to meet Arthur’s gaze.

“I’m still hungry,” Merlin says. The corner of his mouth turns up into an absolutely devilish smirk.

Arthur raises an eyebrow, accepting the challenge. He adjusts himself in his breeches before reaching for the sliced apple on the tray.

5.

 **Warnings:** vampires and blood, kind of eating disorder? Starvation  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Title:** What a Big Heart I Have, the Better to Love You With

The rhythmic pulse of life-affirming blood coursing through the hundreds of costumed partygoers on campus almost made him miss Arthur’s high-pitched whistle. He had barely even been aware of walking, his body feeling more like a tuning fork, vibrating with the constant hit of the vital blood circulating around him.  
  
That whistle came again, pulling Merlin from his ravenous thoughts and Merlin stopped, waving his friends on as his vampire hearing caught Arthur’s seductive greeting, half-sung, half-rumbled, from the cover of the trees.  
  
“’Hey there, Little Red Riding Hood.’”  
  
Merlin saw the golden glow of Arthur’s eyes peeking through the trees, leading him further from the path and deeper into the forest, before he saw the werewolf himself. Merlin’s lips spread in a delighted smile as he greeted his secret boyfriend.

Arthur leaned back against a tree as he watched Merlin’s approach in a hood, tight, black corset that flared out into a deep red skirt teasing around Merlin’s thighs.  
  
“What’re you doing straying so far from the path?” Arthur reprimanded with a wolfish grin. “You never know when the Big Bad Wolf could be hungry.”  
  
“I think I’m safe,” Merlin laughed as he took in the gigantic, grey ears on Arthur’s head that stuck up high in the air, golden short-shorts that barely contained what Arthur was packing—and nothing else. “What’re you even supposed to be? A jackass?” Merlin asked as Arthur pouted.  
  
“I’m a bunny,” Arthur said helpfully, turning around to show the cottontail pinned to his bum, shaking his arse for emphasis.  
  
Arthur knew how snug his shorts were, how they _just_ managed to cover the underside of his arsecheeks, so when Merlin failed to offer any comment, perhaps even try to cope a feel, he turned back to face Merlin, concerned.  
  
Merlin was standing immobile, body swaying slightly as his eyes stared forward unseeingly. Rushing over to him, Arthur took in the sallowness of his white skin, the way red veins were taking over his eyes, and how he wasn’t even attempting to look like he was breathing.  
  
“Dammit, Merlin,” Arthur cursed as he stuck his thumb into Merlin’s mouth and pressed it against one of his fangs, almost hard enough to draw blood but not quite. “When’s the last time you fed?”  
  
“Hmm?” Merlin asked groggily as he came out of his brief shutdown. “I can go a few more days,” he said instead of answering Arthur’s question.  
  
“That’s not what I asked,” Arthur growled, cupping Merlin’s cheek in his hand and drawing close, worry making the caress sloppy. “You’re starving yourself,” Arthur said in dismayed realization as Merlin’s eyes once again became unfocused.  
  
“I saw how disgusted you were,” Merlin admitted a moment later, continuing the conversation as if he hadn’t just completely frozen again. “When you saw me feeding outside O’Riley’s.”  
  
Arthur clunked his forehead against Merlin’s as he breathed a sigh of relief; this was easily solvable.  
  
“I didn’t know you saw that,” Arthur said quietly just as Merlin whimpered, “I don’t want to disgust you.”  
  
“Merlin,” Arthur huffed. “You’re an idiot.” Merlin tried to pull away from Arthur at that but Arthur held on, brushing his thumbs over Merlin’s sharp cheekbones as he explained, “That guy you were feeding on, he reeked so much of arousal…” Arthur gritted his teeth at the memory. “That I thought…just for a _second_ …I thought it was possible…I wasn’t disgusted at the idea of you sinking your _fangs_ into that guy,” Arthur finally spat out.  
  
“Oh,” Merlin said in understanding.  
  
“Now, you need to feed,” Arthur declared.  
  
“Gwaine’s flat is near here,” Merlin said in monotone, his body leaning away from Arthur as if preparing to leave him.  
  
“No!” Arthur growled, leading Merlin’s turned head back to look at him. “Feed on me.”  
  
“You sure?” Merlin asked.  
  
“Yes,” Arthur said firmly before grimacing apologetically. “Just not where the pack can easily see.”  
  
“Lay down,” Merlin demanded desperately, drinking in the flex of golden muscle as Arthur did just that.  
  
Merlin shook with the need to simply take from Arthur everything he was willingly offering up but he kept hold of his control, unzipping Arthur’s tantalizingly short shorts and slowly rolling them down Arthur’s legs.  
  
Completely naked except for the stiff bunny ears, Arthur spread his legs without Merlin’s prompting, cock thickening. Normally, that sight alone would have Merlin’s mouth watering but it was the pulsing vein so near that impressive cock that had Merlin salivating.  
  
Sinking to his knees between Arthur’s well-toned legs, Merlin swiped his tongue up that proud length, giving it a quick lick before answering the call of Arthur’s thrumming blood and piercing Arthur’s thigh with his fangs, potent blood rushing into him as Arthur gave a shout, weaving his hands through Merlin’s hair to keep his head exactly where it was.  
  
Merlin had never encountered a flavour like Arthur’s and he drew deep as, quite unusually, his own cock began to harden.  
  
Smelling the change in Merlin, Arthur commanded, “Take my mouth.” Merlin pulled away from Arthur and pushed his own shorts down, just low enough to free his cock, the head peeking out from the frilly shirt, repositioning himself so that he could drink from Arthur whilst giving Arthur access to his cock.  
  
Arthur guided Merlin’s hips as he swallowed his cock. Merlin took long draws from Arthur’s thigh, one hand lightly holding Arthur’s cock absently whilst the other supported Merlin’s weight.  
  
When Merlin had drunk his fill, he placed soothing licks everywhere his tongue could reach as he rolled his hips, plunging his cock between Arthur’s accommodating lips.  
  
Merlin came first, Arthur swallowing every last drop. Turning around, Merlin drew Arthur into a filthy kiss, each tasting themselves on the other’s tongue as Merlin stroked Arthur hard and fast until he spilled over Merlin’s hand.  
  
“Don’t scare me like that ever again,” Arthur whispered into Merlin’s hair once he got his breath back, before continuing quoting in that half-song, half-rumble, “’You’re everything a Big Bad Wolf could want.’”

6.

 **Warnings:** None  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Title:** all i wanna see you in is just skin

Merlin felt like every skeevy photographer cliche in that moment, looking at his client in his bedroom. He hadn’t realised when he was getting into when he agreed to the boudoir shoot as a favour for a friend of a friend, but as he set up his camera tripod and softboxes at the foot of the bed he snuck hungry looks over at the impeccably-dressed man.

“Well let’s see you, then,” Merlin said when he was ready. Arthur looked up in surprise.

“What?”

“I’m here to do a boudoir shoot, that requires your clothes off,” Merlin said. Arthur narrowed his eyes, but after a long moment, shucked off his suit jacket.

“Hold on, let me get my camera,” he said, wanting to capture it.

“Are you some sort of pervert?” Arthur asked, and Merlin wanted to laugh.

“Just a fashion photographer who likes to work with stubborn men,” he said instead. “Take off your trousers and kneel on the bed.”

Arthur did as told, and looked as though he were making a herculean effort not to cover his thighs. They weren’t model-thin and corded with muscle like Merlin was used to, but they made his mouth water with a need to sink his teeth into them.

“Can I arrange you?” Merlin asked, slinging the camera under his arm out of the way. Arthur nodded. Merlin leaned forward to open the buttons of his shirt. He left the bottom two closed, and gently pushed the shoulders down Arthur’s arms.

“Can’t I leave it buttoned?” Arthur asked, clearly uncomfortable. Merlin looked him over. His chest was lightly covered with golden hairs, and his pink nipples were pert and looked positively edible. His stomach was soft, but it was the sort of soft that spoke to a comfortable life and just enough physical activity to stave off any true gut.

“I wish you wouldn’t,” he said, quite without his brain’s permission. “You’re so fucking gorgeous.”

“You’re just saying that because I’m paying you,” Arthur said, crossing an arm over his chest.

“I’m saying it because that’s what I think. God, you’re beautiful,” he said. He reached out for Arthur’s chest, stopping himself just short of touching.

“I’m not,” Arthur whispered.

“You are,” Merlin countered. His hovering hand moved to cup Arthur’s jaw, urging him to look into Merlin’s eyes. “If we’re being honest, you’re my wet dream. I’m having a difficult time not getting hard here.”

That brought a slow smile to Arthur’s face “You really are a pervert,” Arthur said in a soft, unexpected tease. Merlin laughed.

“If I told you I wasn’t usually like this, would you believe me?” he asked, pulling his hand away. Arthur caught it before he could, and brought it to touch his chest. Merlin flicked his thumb across Arthur’s nipple, drawing a soft gasp.

“If I told you I didn’t care, would you keep touching me?” he said, breathless.

“Whatever you want,” Merlin said, kissing Arthur deep and filthy. He let his hand slip down, across Arthur’s belly, feeling the muscles shift.

“Please…” Arthur whimpered. When Merlin pushed him back against the pillows Arthur’s shirt rode up, exposing his half-hard cock laying against his lower belly.

“Stay like that, I’ll be right back,” Merlin said, moving to his pile of lingerie and returning with a pair of mauve boyshort-style knickers made of lace.

Arthur shook his head. “There’s no way they’ll fit.”

“Sure they will,” Merlin assured him, demonstrating how much the lace stretched. “You’ll look amazing in them.”

Arthur looked sceptical, but allowed Merlin to thread his feet through the leg holes of the knickers. He lifted his hips to assist in getting them over his hips and ass, and Merlin pulled them over his cock.

“Stay hard for me, yeah?” Merlin said with a grin. “It’ll look good in the pictures.”

“I’ll do what I can,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“How are you feeling?” Merlin asked, arranging the folds of Arthur’s shirt to show off the lace of the knickers and one of his shoulders, covering one nipple and leaving the other exposed.

“Surprisingly sexy,” Arthur said, tucking his legs up in a cheesecake pin-up pose at Merlin’s urging. “Didn’t think the knickers’d fit considering they’re lace, but they’re rather comfortable.”

Merlin laughed, stepping back to snap several photos. “You look fucking gorgeous like that.”

“Stop,” Arthur said, embarrassment clear. Merlin shook his head.

“I’m being honest, I want to rip those off you and swallow your cock whole,” he said matter-of-factly as the shutter of his camera clicked rapidly. “You're _very_ sexy.”

“Easy to be sexy when someone looks at you like that,” Arthur murmured. “Like they want to eat you.”

“Spread your legs a bit for me? And throw your head back with your eyes closed.”

Arthur did, cracking one eye open to look at Merlin. “Like this?”

“Yeah, hold on,” Merlin said, moving back to the bed. He ran his fingers through Arthur’s hair, ruffling it up into a tousled mess. “Gotta give you the just-got-shagged look.”

“There’s a better way of getting that look,” Arthur grumbled, his mouth twitching into an almost-smile.

“Mr. Pendragon, are you suggesting I am anything but a consummate professional?” Merlin joked, pulling his hand away. Arthur grabbed it and tugged Merlin until he toppled onto the bed.

“I am suggesting,” Arthur said as he guided Merlin’s hand toward his lace-covered erection, “that perhaps the best way of looking well-shagged is to actually _be_ well-shagged.”

Merlin ran his hand along the throbbing length of him, tracing the shape of his cock with his fingertips. His own cock pressed insistently against the zipper of his jeans, and Merlin figured, _why the hell not?_

“Can’t argue with that logic,” he said, slipping his hand into Arthur’s knickers as he slotted their mouths together in a wet, openmouthed kiss. He had a feeling the photos that came from this shoot would be some of his best work.

Shame he wouldn’t be able to show them to anyone else.

7.

 **Warnings:** dirty talk, voyeurism, threesome  
**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin, Merlin/Gwaine, sort of implied Gwaine/Merlin/Arthur  
**Title:** somewhere i have never travelled gladly beyond

It had taken Merlin far too long to realize he was being flirted with. In his defense, Gwaine was just a very open and friendly man, always down for a joke and a laugh. Most people didn’t dare take any of Merlin’s attention away from the King, even the ones who didn’t know about the true intimate nature of their relationship. No, Merlin was Arthur’s and that was that.

Gwaine, however. He was _brazen_. He liked flaunting his attraction to Merlin in as public of places as possible. He seemed unaware or unbothered by Arthur’s seething. His favourite time was during a feast. He’d catch Merlin’s eye and lick his wine-stained lips. He’d take a bite of a chicken leg and make it look like he was in an orgasmic state of bliss. It would be hilarious if it also wasn’t kind of sexy because well, _Gwaine_.

It came to a head one feast when Gwaine called Merlin over and fed him a blackberry from his fingers, right into Merlin’s mouth. He used a finger to wipe away the juice that leaked down Merlin’s chin, but the look in his eyes suggested he’d rather have used his tongue. That was the last straw for Arthur. That night he summoned both Merlin and Gwaine to his chambers.

“Merlin, you’re attracted to Gwaine.” It was not a question.

“Sire, I-”

“Do not lie to me, please.”

“It’s _Gwaine_.” Merlin said as means of explanation. Arthur supposed it was, in a way. Gwaine certainly looked pleased with that answer.

“And Gwaine, you want my manservant.”

“He’s very pretty,” Gwaine confirmed. “And he’s a good man.”

Arthur certainly couldn’t argue that.

“You may have him, then. Just this once. While I supervise.”

A hush fell over the room.

“Are you serious?” Merlin finally spoke up.

“If you want him, you can have him.” Arthur took two steps forward and pulled Merlin in for a kiss with a hand on the back of his head. Like he was reminding both him and Gwaine who he really belonged to.

“This feels like a trick,” Gwaine finally said, after the kiss ended.

“No tricks, I swear. Merlin has a voracious appetite, I should have known one man would never be enough for him.”

Merlin flushed, shoved at Arthur’s shoulder with one hand. “ _Arthur_ ,” he said with a slight whine.

Arthur stepped back and gestured for Gwaine to take over. Which he did, gladly. His big hand cupped the back of Merlin’s head and he dragged him in for a kiss. They made a pretty picture together, Arthur could not lie. Gwaine was rough and tanned and Merlin looked delicate and pale next to him. It was a deceitful image, of course. Merlin was one of the strongest people Arthur knew. But when his eyelashes fluttered shut and he clinged onto Gwaine like he would fall over any second, it was easy to forget how strong he really was.

“Strip,” Arthur directed. They broke the kiss and listened, no lip from either of them, which was a welcome reprieve. They were two of the mouthiest men Arthur had ever met. He watched as Gwaine roughly tugged Merlin’s clothes off, until every inch of Merlin’s skin was on display, including the love bite Arthur had left on his ribs just the night before. He then went to work tearing off his own.

Arthur crowded them until they took the hint and moved over to the bed. Merlin laid down on his back, and Gwaine hovered over him, hungrily kissing and biting his lips. Arthur felt his stomach swoop when he caught a hint of tongue when they briefly switched positions.

They were kissing for a long time, too long. Arthur grew impatient. “Are you going to fuck him?” He finally spoke up. He watched a trail of spit stretch and then break between their lips as they pulled apart. “Merlin loves getting fucked, don’t you baby? He’s always hungry for it.”

Merlin looked like he wanted to sink into the bed and disappear, but he nodded his head. “I’m hungry for it.”

That was enough for Gwaine. Arthur had left out a vial of oil on the bedside table, which Gwaine found easily. Arthur watched as he flipped the top of the vial open, and coated a few fingers liberally with oil.

Gwaine prepped Merlin carefully and thoroughly, moving slowly from one finger, to two, to three. Merlin could take it rougher than that, often begged for it, in fact, but he said nothing. He just gasped as each new finger breached him. Finally, when Gwaine was satisfied with his work, he poured some more oil on his hand, and jerked himself once, twice, three times, before lining up and sliding right in.

He knew exactly how amazing it felt to be accommodated and taken in so willingly by Merlin’s tight body, he wasn’t surprised by the guttural groan that came out of Gwaine’s mouth. It didn’t take them long to set up a rhythm, Gwaine pushing and Merlin thrusting his hips up to meet him. On a particularly hard thrust Merlin’s eyes closed and his mouth dropped open in a groan. He looked beautiful. He always did, with his beautiful kissed-red lips, full and pouted. Arthur couldn’t help himself, he stepped closer to the bed, up next to where Merlin’s head was. Merlin turned to look at him, his eyes glazed over in pleasure. Arthur slid his thumb along the full plump of his lower lip, and then let it press into his mouth until it was being cradled by the wet velvet of Merlin’s tongue.

“You like this, baby? Being all filled up?”


	2. Chapter 2

8.

 **Warnings:** Blood, Blood drinking, Fangs, Slight gore, Vampire, drinking, Anti-Vampire Leon, paralysis venom. Weak state.  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Title:** My lovely vampire, Merlin.

With a growl Merlin pins the King of Camelot to the wall of his chamber, he presses his body against the King’s.

“Are you thirsty? You are…aren’t you? My little vampire.” The King purrs, petting Merlin’s hair.

Merlin pants, his fangs appearing, his mouth dangerously close to Arthur’s pulsing neck. Merlin sneers at the collar the King wears of blessed silver, with small crosses at the sides and front of his neck. He hisses and closes his eyes, backing away, his hands turning into fists, they trembled, head bowed.

“Good vampire…you can’t just push your King against a wall you know.” The King states and strokes the vampire’s cold and pale cheek. The moon light shines bright, illuminating Merlin’s beautiful skin, it was almost glowing. It was perfect and soft.

The King lifts his chin carefully. “Look into my eyes.”

Merlin gulps and hesitantly looks up, meeting his eyes. Blue eyes meet blue before Merlin’s eyes turn a blood red, red veins appear as if he stayed up many nights.

The King smiles slowly. “You waited long enough I believe.” He unhooks the collar and slowly takes it off and lifts a finger at Merlin as he then carefully places it on the desk and smirks before letting his arms drop to his sides. “Take me, my darling vampire…”

Merlin shivers, his eyes widen and he lunches forwards, gripping the man’s shoulders and opens his mouth, his fangs sharp to a point and sinks his teeth into Arthur’s vital spot on his neck, the thick vein that appears so beautifully on the King’s neck pumps the vital source to both Merlin and the King. His fangs dig into it and he feels warm, smooth blood fill his mouth. Merlin grips him tighter and gulps thickly.

The King closes his eyes and sighs, shivering. Feeling Merlin’s venom already taking hold. He moans softly and grips the man’s hair tightly. “Hold me.”

Merlin wraps his strong arms around Arthur, pulling him close as he gulps down Arthur’s blood, slurping slightly. He hums in delight.

The King sighs, limp in his hold, he has a small smile on his lips and slowly lifts his hand up and presses it against the man’s hair and pets it softly.

Merlin growls low and drinks deeply, blood flows down The King’s neck.

‘Arthur.’ He mindlinks.

The King, Arthur smiles more, his eyes roll back, sighing as he surrenders himself to his vampire.

‘You taste so good…it’s been so long…so long…I missed you.’ Merlin mindlinks him.

‘I missed you too, every damn day.’ Arthur mindlinks back.

Merlin blows out a sigh through his nose and moves back, his fangs and mouth drenched in blood, he greedily laps up Arthur’s blood and licks along the bitemark, it slowly closes up.

Arthur hums.

Merlin picks him up, standing tall and carries him to bed. “Thank you.”

Arthur smacks his lips together. “Water?”

Merlin nods and pours him water and carries the goblet to Arthur and lifts him up and hovers the cup to his King’s lips and tips it, allowing the cool water to flow into his mouth.

Arthur drinks, moaning.

Merlin says a spell and three fresh cookies appear in his hand, he wait’s till the goblet is empty and places it on the bed and feeds Arthur the cookies.

Arthur eats happily, trembling.

“You’ll feel better soon.” Merlin hushes, his nose brushing against Arthur’s hair.

Arthur finishes eating and looks at Merlin before reaching for him, cupping his cheek and leans in.

Merlin smiles lightly and presses his lips against Arthur’s kissing him deeply, his tongue slipping in, battling for dominance and winning.

The door suddenly opens, light from the corridor shines in.

Merlin looks up, glaring and hisses, his fangs appearing. His hair bristles lightly, eyes red.

“SIRE!” Leon cries out, pulling his sword out of his sheathe and charges forwards.

“Leon, no!” Arthur cries out, lifting his arm up. “Don’t come closer!”

Merlin pulls Arthur close possessively, growling warningly, red lines appearing around his eyes. His teeth shows fully, set tightly together. He holds Arthur tightly against him, protectively tucking his chin against Arthur’s head.

Leon blinks, startled and stops, sneering. “Bloody vampire scum!”

“Don’t provoke him. I’ll be okay…please, Leon. Give me some dignity as King and leave me be. I can handle him.” Arthur says firmly. “Leave now! You are only making this worse by provoking him like this.”

Leon let’s out a shaky breath. “If I hear a shout, I’ll be in here in a flash, Sire.” He backs away, glaring at Merlin and closes the door.

Arthur sighs in relief. “We have to be careful.”

Merlin growls low, his eyes at the door.

“Merlin, love…he’s gone now…relax. I’m in no danger…my sweet.” Arthur hushes and kisses his cheek.

Merlin blinks and gulps, the veins and fangs disappearing and looks back at Arthur and blinks, smiling softly.

Arthur grins, stroking his cheek lovingly. “I love you.” He whispers.

Merlin leans in, kissing him softly. “I love you too.”

Arthur licks Merlin’s lips, sucking on his bottom lip. “I’m sorry you had to wait so long.”

“I’m sorry I was impatient.” Merlin whispers softly.

Arthur chuckles. “It’s your life source, Merlin. Be as impatient as you want…but I do like this submissive side to you, it suits you.”

“I guess I should try and be a naughty vampire then, if you find me becoming predictable.” Merlin purrs out and moves and licks Arthur’s earlobe, sucking on it.

Arthur moans softly. “I want you to stay tonight.”

“I’ll be dead if I stay…your knights…” Merlin pants out.

Arthur shakes his head. “They will listen to me.”

“If you’re awake.” Merlin smiles sadly and strokes his warm cheek.

“Stay.” Arthur whispers, tiredly.

Merlin gulps and shakes his head lightly and lies him down.

Arthur sighs, his face full of grief. “When will I see you again?”

Merlin smiles. “You will see me soon.”

And with that, Merlin was gone, Arthur sleeps deeply in bed.

9.

 **Warnings:** dark  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Title:**

("I love you, oh God I love you," he can't help but repeating, watching the lifeless body in front of him shudder and come alive. The child of magic, born of the old mage and stardust; reborn of lost rituals and hope against hope, gasping for breath like a newborn, glowing and real.)  
  


* * *

  
"Magic," Arthur says, barely a day old in his second lease in life. "You told me you have magic."

"Yes," Merlin replies, the power inside him roaring to be unleashed.

Arhur looks at him, face passive but eyes bright. "Show me."

Closing his eyes and weaving the web of magic around them akin to a metamorphosis, capturing them in a chrysalis made of the past and the present and the future, he shows Arthur.  
  


* * *

  
Merlin used to wonder where had all the magic in the world gone. Roaming around the mountains and tundras, sailing across the seas and breezing past generations, all magic users were extinct bar him, yet he knew he didn't hold all of magic. A lot, yes, tremendous amounts, yes, but not everything, not by a long shot.

With Arthur's eyes glowing golden and the air around him crackling, thunderously charged and electric, Merlin feels a tug so strong on his insides, his magic demanding to be one with Arthur, that it leaves him breatheless and undeservingly accomplished.  
  


* * *

  
When Arthur fucks him, it's rough and hard and delicious.

Arthur holds him in place; pins him to the wall, one hand grinding Merlin's wrist bones painfully together on top of his head, the other bruising on Merlin's hips.

There's nothing gentle about the drag of Arthur's cock inside him, unyielding and relentless with the need to reach finish. Arthur does slow down for a moment, grinds against Merlin with wide circles of his hips while biting Merlin's shoulder hard enough for Merlin to shout.  
  


* * *

  
Arthur takes in the new world with wonder and fascination, thriving to learn about wars and hunger and poverty, absorbing all the horrors of now and then, and the glint in his eyes never fades. It grows stronger.  
  


* * *

  
"Do you ever wonder why I was brought back, now?" Arthur asks him once, and Merlin's throat closes up.

"No," he manages to croak out.

Arthur looks at him, eyes hard and alien, and says nothing.  
  


* * *

  
("I love you, oh God I love you," he says again and again and again, the body in front of him twitching with life. The child of magic, born out of want and need, the loved leader of his kingdom, righteous and pure hearted; reborn after centuries, awaited and cherished, gasping for breath like a newborn, like an absolute always meant to be, solid and real.)  
  


* * *

  
The magic inside Arthur is growing. Day after another Merlin sees Arthur change; feels him become more powerful, more able and cunning, more drunk with the possibilities, poisoned with the overflowing magic pouring into him.

It's the ancient magic from the gods, from warriors and crime lords, magic that has murdered and given birth, and it's all rushing into Arthur, omnipotent and dangerous.

Merlin would be intimidated if he wasn't so turned on.  
  


* * *

  
When Arthur fucks into his mouth, hard and hot and wet, bumping against Merlin's throat in a way Merlin can't get enough of, in a way that Merlin never wants to end, Arthur's tight hold on Merlin's hair turning into something softer, something loving, a pale imitation of the Arthur _before_ , saying he's here to fix things, to make the world a worthy place again, Merlin feels tremendous relief.  
  


* * *

  
"There are so many wrongs," Arthur says one day, "I'll change it," he says the next. "I'll change it all."  
  


* * *

  
And he does.  
  


* * *

  
Arthur unleashes his ever-growing, hungry power on militaries, warfronts, on criminals, on wrongdoers.

He does this from Merlin's couch, sitting there, eyes closed, eerily still, inanimate. His eyes move rapidly under his eyelids, the only movement Merlin detects, the only sign he's even alive, so still and frozen in time.

Merlin takes his place next to Arthur. Takes the liberty to card his fingers through Arthur's hair, takes ahold of Arthur's cold hand, and takes his magic to Arthur, to his disposal.  
  


* * *

  
After, when Arthur opens his eyes, black and shiny like oil, cock hard and straining in his jeans, Merlin thinks he can feel their hands sticky with blood as he fumbles to get Arthur in his grip.  
  


* * *

  
They said, once, that Merlin was the most powerful wizard in the world.

That was the world before this one; this is Arthur's world and Merlin is a mere bystander, a means to Arthur's brilliant, righteous end.  
  


* * *

  
Where used to be a golden aura around Arthur is now blackness. Not a void, not empty blackness, but an enticing, rich darkness with a terrible edge that, to Merlin, is the most gorgeous thing he has ever created.  
  


* * *

  
"I'm sorry," he whispers, looking at Arthur, beautiful and sun-kissed as ever, lost to Merlin but tied to everything around them, sinking in deeper, darker. Last of Merlin's magic is escaping to join Arthur, reaching out all the way to the war fronts and political summits and drug cartels, strangling, slashing and gutting, removing one evil after another.

"I'm sorry," he says again, kisses Arthur's hand, his knuckles, his cheek, pushes his face between Arthur's neck and shoulder, breathes in deep, breath hitching.

"I'm sorry," he mouths against Arthur's skin, and he is, he is so very sorry.

But he'll never regret the choices he's made.  
  


* * *

  
("I love you, oh God I love you," he keeps repeating, feeling the lifeless body under his hands shudder and come alive. The child of magic, born into a prophecy, the once and future king; reborn from forbidden spells, desperation and love stronger than time, at its breaking point, gasping for breath like a newborn, like a leader of the new world, horrifying and beautiful and _real_.)

10.

 **Warnings:** blood drinking, mentions of vomiting  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Title:**

Merlin devoured Gaius’s leftover chicken, earning him another raised eyebrow. He smiled sheepishly and quickly headed out the door.

Ever since he and Arthur had killed that bloodsucking beast in a nearby village a couple weeks ago, his hunger and thirst had been steadily growing. No matter how much he ate and drank he never felt full anymore.

Gaius was worried it was because of the creature but Merlin just brushed it off. Sure the (very human like) creature had dripped a dark liquid into his mouth while he slept, and sure it had bitten his neck before Arthur stabbed it through the heart with Excalibur, but his small wound had already healed and he felt fine aside from the hunger pains and the fangs that had randomly sprouted in his mouth! He was sure it was nothing to worry about.

——————————

Merlin was definitely in denial. Arthur watched with deep concern as his manservant grew weaker as more time passed. Despite Merlin’s insatiable hunger, he was barely able to keep any solid food down.

At Gaius’s urging they tried having Merlin ingest blood. He outright refused to take any human blood, but Arthur finally convinced him to take some animal blood from a local farmer.

For a short while it really seemed to work. Merlin complained about the taste but he was quickly regaining his strength. Everything was going fine until Merlin took a turn for the worse. He was back to vomiting everything up, even the blood, and he was weaker than ever.

“I’m sorry but I believe the only option we have left is to give Merlin human blood. If he won’t drink it willingly we may have to force him.” Gaius had told Arthur that morning.

“I won’t let it come to that, I’ll convince him to drink from me.”

Gaius had warned him that there might be consequences to letting Merlin feed on him but he didn’t care. He was willing to do whatever it took.

He sighed when he found Merlin passed out in his royal chambers next to some half polished armor, shaking his head at the fact that this fool had actually been trying to work in his state. He gently nudged Merlin awake.

“Come on Merlin, wake up you’ve got to eat.”

Merlin grunted sleepily and opened his eyes. “I can’t.” He rasped.

Arthur sat down beside him and brushed some sweaty hair from his face.

“Look Merlin, we both know this isn’t working. You have to drink human blood. I- I want you to drink mine.” He forced out.

Merlin sat up straight, instantly looking much more awake. “No, absolutely not! There’s no way I’m doing that!”

Despite his adamant refusal, his fangs started to grow. He tried to cover them with his hand but Arthur snatched his wrist, an entirely different type of hunger showing on his face.

Arthur cleared his throat and schooled his expression.

“Please Merlin, I can’t lose you.” He tilted his head back baring his neck and watched as Merlin’s pupils grew larger.

Merlin closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose.

“Okay. If you’re sure.”

“I’m positive.” Arthur placed his hand on the back of Merlin’s head, gently nudging him forward.

Merlin leaned in closer and slowly sank his fangs into Arthur’s neck. He groaned in pleasure, letting his lips press against the smooth skin as he began drinking.

The very moment Merlin bit into his flesh, Arthur was rock hard in his breeches. The overwhelming arousal hit him so fast he could barely breathe. When Merlin started sucking he couldn’t stop himself from palming his cock through his clothes.

He opened his eyes that he didn’t remember closing and was surprised to see Merlin’s hand down his own pants.

“Merlin” he gasped.

With almost inhuman speed Merlin pushed Arthur down and straddled him, all without withdrawing his teeth. He continued drinking as he ground his hips down against Arthur. His moans of pleasure were music to Merlin’s ears and only spurred him on further.

Arthur whimpered and clung to Merlin’s back, reveling in the delicious friction on his cock. The thin cloth between them was doing nothing to deter his oncoming orgasm.

They rutted against each other like dogs in heat while Merlin continued gorging himself. Arthur was beginning to feel lightheaded from the loss of blood but remained painfully hard in spite of it.

It felt like an immeasurable amount of time had passed when Arthur’s vision started to blur and Merlin finally let go, licking the wound clean. He leaned back and looked into Arthur’s eyes, rolling his hips a few more times before kissing Arthur and making a mess of both their breeches.

Merlin’s tongue sliding against his and the warm wet feeling of Merlin’s cum seeping down to his cock quickly brought Arthur to his own climax.

After kissing for a while longer, Merlin rolled off to lay pressed up against Arthur’s side. When they had finally caught their breath, Merlin broke the silence.

“You taste incredible.”

“Thanks.” Arthur replied dumbly.

He stood up and removed his soiled clothes, helping Merlin do the same before leading them to his bed. He knew they probably had a lot to discuss, but it could wait until later. For now they lay curled up on his plush mattress, completely sated and falling asleep in each other’s arms.

11.

 **Warnings:** Possible dub/con  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

_  
He can be found in the forests to the North. You must pass through perilous lands and you will face many deadly obstacles on your way. This is not an easy quest, Master Pendragon,"_

_"But can he restore peace to Camelot? Can he lift the enchantment?"_

_"Ah, for a curse this powerful, only he who cast it shall lift it,"_

_"I will select my best knights-"_

_"No. You must go alone. There need not be any unnecessary death,"_

_"And if I die?"_

_"Alas, it is not your destiny,"_

_"Then what is?"_

_"Not what, but who,"_

**

"You must speak your name and purpose before you enter this realm," the hooded man said.

"King Arthur Pendragon, I wish to seek an audience with the sorcerer, Emrys," Arthur sighed, exasperated.

"You do not state your specific purpose, young King. But if you are king, then what is the news of Uther Pendragon?"

Arthur's throat became tight and he fought every urge to grab the elderly sounding man by the throat. How dare the enemy race even speak of Uther? Arthur's voice shook with quiet fury.

"He was killed by the curse your leader cast on Camelot,"

"Then you do not mean well. I must forbid you from entering," the man said calmly, and before Arthur had time to reach the handle of his sword, the leaves overhead began to rustle and a crowded whispering could be heard.

"He may enter," a soft, yet confident voice spoke from the air surrounding them. Arthur shivered. The older man nodded once, and extended his arm for Arthur to follow the narrow path.

**

**

"You've come to ask me to lift the curse," the voice sounded again- not from the trees or the air, but fifteen paces ahead, where a man sat in a huge throne, carved inside an enormous redwood tree. His hooded crimson cloak bore a resemblance to Arthur's own, all the way to the golden lining.

Suddenly, Arthur's hands began to tremble with fury.

"I have been out of Camelot for God knows how long!" Arthur tried to shout, his voice hoarse.

"You have been gone for 18 days and seventeen nights,"

"Yes, and I have barely survived! I haven't eaten, nor drank a drop of water, and you sit there all high and mighty-"

A glimmer of gold beneath the man's hood and Arthur's body was thrown forwards, landing on his knees. A pale hand grabbed his chin and he found himself looking up into a younger face than he'd imagined. The man's eyes were crystal blue now, his skin so pale in the dark shadows that it almost glowed. His features were almost ethereal, but his grip was unkind.

"If I had meant for you to die on your journey, you would have done. You are here because I made it so. Do not think, young King, that I do not know of the prophecies. Focus less on your rage and tell me what it is you want,"

"I n-," Arthur's voice was suddenly too hoarse to speak and he grabbed his throat. Only now had he realised that he had gone longer than was humanly possible without water. He was going to die.

"Water," he croaked. The sorcerer let go of his face with a smirk. After a moment, a large wooden goblet appeared before him and he threw himself at it, guzzling too fast to notice the warm sensation in his stomach; too late to notice the calm forcing itself into his mind.

"What the hell was that?" Arthur said, looking up in horror. The sorcerer pulled down his hood, revealing a generous bundle of black satin curls.

"Arthur, Camelot is stricken with hunger and drought," his voice was sympathetic now, guilty almost. "As the rules of the curse command, you must first finalise your definite trust in me. Our kind will not be treated such as this again,"

Arthur wanted to argue, to question the sorcerer, but as soon as the words came to his mind they seemed to vanish.

"Yes," he found himself agreeing, allured by the sorcerer's beauty.

"Oh, Arthur," Emrys whispered as he touched their foreheads together.

"Emrys," Arthur murmured, lifting his head to allow their lips to meet.

It was a chaste thing, gentle. But before Arthur could enjoy it, Emrys stood and untied the strings over his chest and waist. The cloak fell to the ground.

"Beautiful," Arthur whispered, allowing his hands to roam over the whimsical figure before him.

"How much does Camelot suffer? How much does it _need?_ "

Without thinking, Arthur grasped the firm length in front of him and sucked it into his mouth. His tongue licked circles around the tip as his head moved generously back and forth. He was able to mostly ignore his own arousal as he opened his throat for the being who would save them.

"Arthur, you must also know that your family has caused my kind so much devastation and loss," Emrys said, his hands either side of Arthur's head. "Do you accept that your family is responsible?"

He nodded.

"Open your throat," Emrys hissed, and Arthur obliged. Immediately, the sorcerer pounded into him, his throat burning as his tongue still desperately tried to partake. His eyes were swimming and he couldn't help the moans and cries that surrounded the dick that so leisurely took advantage of him. His own cock strained against his breeches and he gripped onto the sorcerer's hips, obeying him, submitting to him. He caught a glimmer of gold through his tears and Emrys thrust _hard_ into the back of his throat, spilling his seed as Arthur tried desperately to swallow it down.

Emrys then stepped back, and lowered himself to his knees.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you," Emrys panted. "I think it's time I showed you just how much I've needed you,"

He palmed at Arthur's erection, causing Arthur to gasp and thrust forward into the contact

"Oh, and Arthur? Call me Merlin,"

12.

 **Warnings:** dirty talk  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Title:** (optional)

Merlin had been in the break room getting his morning coffee when the Network Security Manager entered. He stood back and watched as Arthur Pendragon, tall, blond, muscular god, got his coffee and left. He then floated out of the break room to his desk where he sat and opened his messaging client.

 _MCE325_ He was in the break room with that gorgeous ass. I really wanted to reach out and touch it, squeeze it. God, I am so thirsty for him.

 _GDS221_ Careful or you will find yourself fired.

 _MCE325_ I know but it’s so yummy perfect. Did you see him in those shorts on Saturday?

 _GDS221_ I was there, remember. Plus, you sent me like 50 pics so yeah. Do you have the WIP report?

 _MCE325_ Sent. Arthur’s ass was so firm and well packaged, not to mention that silhouette of his dick. And don’t get me started on those thighs. He could squish me with those thighs, so muscular.

 _GDS221_ Yes, I know. Arthur has a nice ass and thighs.

 _MCE325_ His ass is not just nice. It’s hot, so hot you could fry eggs and bacon on that ass. And I would eat them.

 _GDS221_ Don’t you have work to do?

 _MCE325_ I’m compiling. I swear Gwen, he needs to sit on my face.

 _GDS221_ I swear god is testing me.

 _MCE325_ Oh come on Gwen, that ass is a gift from the gods. Arthur’s the reason for every boner I have. I’m only living to see that ass.

 _GDS221_ Ok, TMI. Isn’t this your gym time?

 _MCE325_ Yeah, yeah, I’m going.

Arthur Pendragon sat at his desk reviewing network activity. He shifted in his seat as he smirked at the screen in front of him.

“What are you doing?” his assistant Gwaine asked.

“Preparing to head to the gym,” he replied.

Gwaine gave him a cheeky grin as he laid a file on his desk.

“Care if I join you?”

“Sure.”

Merlin was just doing the last set of reps on the pec deck when muscular network security god entered the gym with a hot guy with gorgeous hair. He watched as they made their way to the free weights. He definitely didn’t stare as he made his way to the treadmill.

Arthur had immediately spotted the dark haired man of his affections. When he had started this job a month ago, he had had every intention of not dating for a while as he got his life back in order. But within a week of him starting, the profanity detector he had placed in the IM system had flagged him. He had been floored by the content. __MCE325 Have you seen the new administrator in IT. He is a blond god with the most gorgeous, meatiest ass I have ever seen. My cock got so hard I thought it was going to tear through my trousers.__ After that, he made it his mission to find the guy.

Gwaine stared at the dark haired man that Arthur was watching not so casually. He couldn’t help but notice his amazing cheekbones and bow shaped lips. He whispered just loud enough for Arthur to hear. “I wonder if he would suck my dick.”

Arthur glared at him. “I saw him first,” he whispered.

“Yeah, but those lips would look amazing around my dick,” Gwaine grinned.

“Not if they are on mine first.” Arthur whipped off his shirt and picked up a dumbbell.

As soon as he was done running, Merlin rushed out of the gym as fast as he could, thankful for the extra baggy shorts.

 _MCE325_ OMG Gwen, He was in the gym and he looked straight at me.

 _GDS221_ I take it you had a good session.

 _MCE325_ He took off his shirt. He has abs so hot he could set me on fire and roast marshmallows over me.

 _GDS221_ I would try talking to him first.

 _MCE325_ I want to park my face on his abs. I want to outline his abs with my tongue.

 _GDS221_ Talk first, touch later if it goes well.

 _MCE325_ Do you think he would let me lick them? Or eat ribs off of them?

 _GDS221_ For heaven’s sakes Merlin, just ask him out. Your UST is going to kill me at this rate.

Merlin had just gotten onto the elevator when he heard someone say “hold the door.” He reached out and put his hand in the door to see the object of his affections. Arthur, blond muscular god, smiled at him. “Thanks.” As soon as he stepped into the elevator he turned to Merlin. “I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Arthur Pendragon, the new Network Security Administrator.”

Merlin took his hand, “Merlin Emrys, Accounting Compliance Auditor.”

Arthur stepped close as the elevator slowly moved. “So Merlin, did you know I can see everything everyone does on the system?”

Merlin blushed, “Really?”

Arthur just smiled, “Really. So would you like to eat bacon and eggs off my ass or go get a drink first?”

Merlin turned three shades of red, but found his voice. “Drink first then we can see where it goes.”

13.

 **Warnings:** dub-con,  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Title:** peaches and punishment

It had been 8 hours and 53 minutes.

8 hours and 53 minutes since Merlin's last meal and he was starting to feel the ache in his stomach. Arthur had been giving him countless jobs, keeping him busy and unable to sneak any food from the kitchens for a whole 8 hours and 53 minutes.

Merlin sighed heavily as he scrubbed at Arthur's boots, shining them to satisfaction. Arthur was scribbling away at his desk, seemingly oblivious to the low grumblings coming from Merlin's stomach.

8 hours and 54 minutes.

“I'm hungry.” Arthur said suddenly, breaking Merlin's concentration.

 _You're not the only one._ Merlin thought.

“Fetch me some fruit from the kitchens.”

Merlin scrambled up, practically leaping for the door. He sped down the stairs and ran through the corridors, dodging other servants with a wide grin.

8 hours and 58 minutes after his last meal, Merlin was bouncing into the kitchens like an excited pup, demanding food for Prince Arthur. The cook rolled her eyes as she abandoned her preparations for the evening meal and began piling a plate with fruits, bread and cheeses. Merlin eyed the food, his mouth salivating.

As Merlin exited the kitchen, he surveyed his takings, deciding which piece of food he could take. He climbed back up the stairs to outside Arthur's chambers and finally came to the conclusion that the lone peach sitting at the edge of the plate would be his saving grace.

9 hours and 2 minutes since he'd last eaten and Merlin was about to bite into a ripe peach. His stomach gurgled in anticipation and as Merlin held up the fruit to his lips he inhaled the sweet scent and sighed.

Merlin opened his mouth, placed his lips around the peach and bit down. It was like heaven in a mouthful. Succulent, juicy soft fruit filled his mouth and Merlin swore he'd never tasted anything so delicious in all his years.

He took more bites, the sticky juices running down his chin. Merlin sighed again, his stomach thanking him for finally giving in to its needs.

What Merlin didn't notice as he ate, was Arthur opening his doors to investigate the soft sighing he could hear.

“Enjoying that, are we?” Arthur smirked, leaning against the door frame.

Merlin looked up and he stared at the prince. There was a look on his face, anger mixed with… Something else Merlin couldn't quite name.

“Arthur, I'm sorry.. I just-- It's been so long since I last--”

“Shut up and get inside. Now.”

Arthur's tone was warning, threatening, his eyes dark. Merlin scurried inside and held onto the remainder of the peach, unsure what to do now he'd been caught.

Arthur stood in front of him, hands on his hips, a powerful and intimidating stance.

“You're eating my food.” He stated, matter of factly.

Merlin nodded.

“Is this the first time you've stolen from my plate?”

Merlin shook his head.

“Well, Merlin. It seems like someone needs to be punished.”

 _Great, another afternoon in the stocks. Or the dungeons. Or maybe he'll just flog me._ Merlin thought.

“Get on your knees.” Arthur demanded.

Merlin's mind went into overdrive as he thought about his upcoming punishment. He regretted every stolen bite, every ounce of food he’d ever taken.

Arthur stepped forwards as Merlin fell to the ground, the floor hard against his knees. His breathing was heavy and Merlin panicked.

Suddenly, Arthur grabbed Merlin's hair and pulled his face up. He could still feel the stickiness on his chin and Merlin felt extremely vulnerable in his position.

“Yes, you definitely need punishing..” Arthur breathed and then, Merlin spotted the reason for his laboured breathing.

Just in front of him, Merlin could see Arthur's trousers straining, a thick bulge aching to break free. He swallowed a moan at the sight.

“Just look at you.. All that juice running down your chin, so filthy.” Arthur murmured, pulling at his trousers.

Merlin got the idea quickly and licked his lips, causing Arthur to pull at his hair tighter. Soon enough, the prince had divulged himself of trousers and he stood before Merlin, cock out, hard and waiting to be swallowed.

“This will fill you up much better, Merlin.”

Arthur poked the head of his cock at Merlin's lips and he opened up happily, taking Arthur's full length into his mouth in one quick gulp. Arthur moaned above him and Merlin swallowed around his cock, tasting a contrasting mix of sweetness and bitterness.

Merlin squeezed his hands tight, the juices of the peach running through his fingers. In a quick movement, Merlin dropped the peach in favour of grabbing the base of Arthur’s cock, holding tight as he bobbed his head back and forth.

Above him, Merlin could hear Arthur moaning and felt the hand in his hair tightening. For just a second, Merlin wondered how he’d gotten into this situation but the thought was quickly pushed away when Arthur used both hands to grab his face.

Merlin let his mouth go slack as Arthur fucked his face, thrusting with abandon.

“This.. Unh.. This is what you get for stealing from me… _MerI_ in.” Arthur grunted, his hips starting to shake. “You looked so good, those thick lips around that peach, bloody hell.”

Three particularly hard thrusts later and Arthur was spilling into Merlin’s mouth, moaning loudly and pressing his cock forward as far as it could go. Merlin swallowed all he could, feeling his eyes starting to water as pain mixed with pleasure. He could feel the pressure of his own erection in his trousers and Merlin moaned as Arthur pulled out and looked down at him with a lazy smile.

“Fuck, you look good enough to eat.” Arthur murmured, bending down to Merlin’s level and pushing him to lie down.

“Arthur.. Oh, shit.”

“Shh, your punishment isn’t over yet..”

Merlin’s breath was taken away when Arthur pulled his breeches down and he was secretly thankful for his hunger now, especially when it led to _this._

14.

 **Warnings:** N/A  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Title:** (optional)

"Shhhh," Arthur moaned into his shoulder, "it's okay."

Merlin trembled, his damp hair sticking down to his neck and forehead, hands pressed over his own mouth to keep the noises down. They were initially trying to be careful but that wasn’t reality.

Arthur's hands were gripping tightly to his hips, pinching the flesh with his strength as he physically guided him with hands and bodily moved him with his thrusts.

They stilled completely when they heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and they watched each other wide eyed, breathing heavily in panic and other things.

Their upper bodies were dressed but completely naked below the waist and holy fuck they were about to get caught having sex in the basement during one of Mr. Pendragon's stupid house parties.

"Arthur are you down here?"

Merlin pulled away suddenly and Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's back, pulling him in closer as Merlin folded himself as small as he could against his chest in a poor attempt to hide.

"Yes sir," Arthur called out quickly, hoping his father would give up on coming all the way down if they could hear each other just fine from where they were. If they stayed still and Arthur looked over his shoulder, the back of the couch should hide things and Uther Pendragon would never have to know just who sat in his son’s lap.

"Oh good, Hunith is looking for her son. Merlin isn't with you, is he?"

"No sir," Arthur replied as normally as he could manage.

"Odd. Very well, send him up to the kitchen if you see him," and then miraculously the steps went back upstairs without them ever being discovered.

They only waited long enough to be sure they were left alone when Merlin came back up from hiding, peeping over Arthur’s shoulder to the stairs to make sure they were alone.

"That was really close," Merlin stated.

"Yes, but I know my father. He wouldn't come all the way downstairs for a quick question."

"Lucky us," Merlin muttered, biting his bottom lip as he fidgeted uncomfortably.

Arthur's hands ran up and down Merlin's sides, calming him after almost getting caught.

"I should go help clean up," Merlin started, losing his nerve to just hop back onto Arthur's cock. He shouldn't even be down here.

His mother was the cook and general housekeeper for Mr. Pendragon and Merlin has been helping her wipe down their tables ever since he could be trusted not to ruin their valuables.

"Stay," Arthur asked, reaching for Merlin's hands.

"My mom could lose her job because of this," Merlin responded shakily.

"I would never let that happen," Arthur promised.

He tilted them sideways along the couch, careful not to just dump Merlin onto his back before rolling over him and waiting for his reaction.

They don't get to do this very often. All too often Merlin is helping his mother or Uther is demanding Arthur's attention or he's off at uni until he can get time to be back home.

Merlin trembled beneath him and Arthur had to kiss him. To reassure him that everything would be alright. That despite their need to publicly hide what they were to each other, that Arthur would always watch out for him.

He guided himself back into Merlin, groaning deeply, plugging Merlin down to the root as soon as he realized that Merlin would let him.

Merlin cried out helplessly, bringing a throw pillow over his face that Arthur immediately snatched and threw to the side.

Merlin was his. His sounds were his. His kisses were his.

He leaned over and pressed his lips against Merlin's, stilling within him as Merlin opened his mouth to him, letting him in there as well. His hands gripped at Arthur's sides, his legs wrapped around his; calves plastering to the back of thighs, and his hips moved onto Arthur.

He was completely Arthur's.

Arthur began moving again, cradling Merlin protectively in his arms, using his bulk and strength to keep Merlin where he was.

He aimed for Merlin's prostate, wanting him to fall apart helplessly in his arms, to rely on Arthur to put him back together, to see that Arthur was the only one to belong between his thighs.

He fit a hand between them and he tugged at Merlin's cock, making him come. Merlin squirmed and Arthur groaned at the sensation on his cock, thrusting harder into Merlin to see the surprised expression on his face.

A reminder of their last time together before they could meet again at Christmas.

If only Merlin didn't live with his mother at the house on the grounds. If only Merlin had gone to a uni far from home that Arthur could visit.

If only they could come up with a reason for Merlin to visit him instead.

He cried out, small sharp thrusts against Merlin before falling against him, breathing heavily to catch his breath.

His cock slipped out softly when he slid down Merlin's body to rest his head against his chest, to hear Merlin's heartbeat and feel Merlin cradle him against him.

Only Merlin ever held him like this.

"I love you," he mumbled against Merlin's shirt before tilting his head to look up at Merlin.

Merlin smiled softly, tired, and kissed the crown of his head. "I love you too."

Later, Arthur gave him the final once over, tucking down a stubborn piece of hair behind his ear that just kept popping up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, before I go," Arthur promised him, holding his head and kissing him firmly despite knowing that Merlin would walk around the rest of the night with swollen lips.

"Call me when you get there? Or just text me. Text is fine."

"Of course," Arthur responded gently, letting Merlin walk out of his hold and up the stairs.

He set about tidying the place, not wanting Uther or Hunith to focus on the area if there was nothing amiss.

15.

 **Warnings:** none  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

No magic comes without cost.

Merlin knows. He knows he might be unable to pay this time.

***

_Small acts of magic take nothing at all. A little bit of happy energy sucked away. A bit more tiredness at the end of the day. Not even noticeable._

_Frolicking through his childhood, tiny spells to make his mother happy, to make Will laugh, he feels no burden, no debt weighing him down._

***

If only he had a choice. If only so much wasn’t at stake.

He lets the magic flow.

***

_He’s no longer a child. His body grows, changes. His mind grows restless. He feels trapped. He yearns to break the rules._

_He sneaks into the night, stretches his powers under the canopy of stars._

_Giddy with excitement, his limbs tingling with remnants of magical discharge, he lets his body’s needs take over. He moans his pleasure into the quiet night, spent in more ways than one._

***

The creatures fall, disintegrate. Merlin pushes further, primal cry tearing from his throat. He feels them, thirty of them in a circle. He feels the tendrils of magic pouring power into the conjured living nightmares. One by one he snips them off.

One by one the sorcerers’ consciousness fades away.

***

_Nearly 16 years have passed since his birth before he realizes the connection._

_Sending a wild surge of magic to save Will from harm, the sudden pressure of demand weighs him down. ‘Give back,’ almost as if he could hear the land say._

_He leans over Will. Shocked and coming to terms with his near brush with death, Will stares up at him, breathing hard._

_He lets Will tumble him into the dew soaked grass, kiss him breathless. He presses back when Will bears down, their cocks rubbing against each other, separated by layers of fabric._

_He feels his pleasure soak into the earth below. He feels the land reaching past him, accepting Will’s gift as his own._

***

He snaps back into his body, wavers on his feet. Too much. He took too much. He won’t be able to pay.

He staggers back, massive weight settling on his shoulders. His knees buckle. He falls.

He doesn’t hit the ground. Strong arms wrap around his middle.

He’s lifted, carried, settled on a soft blanket.

He looks up into the face of his constant, his other half, his golden king. His lips are moving but Merlin can’t hear, ‘give back’ reverberating through his skull.

***

_Years of secrets spilled between them, Merlin fears the chasm will be too vast, tearing him away from his destiny._

_He was wrong._

_The last barrier standing between them falls._

_“Thank you,” Arthur whispers, holding Merlin close, keeping him together, taking him apart._

_The land takes what it needs._

***

He can’t breathe, the debt sitting on his chest.

He doesn’t feel enough. He feels too much.

One moment he shivers, next he feels heat wash over him.

He’s scared.

He mouths Arthur’s name, needing him close. He doesn’t want to die alone.

Gentle fingers caress his cheeks, Arthur leaning down, ghosting a kiss over his chapped lips.

“Let me help,” he says, the land’s loud demands quieting to let his words through this time. “Let me carry part of the weight.”

‘I don’t know how,’ Merlin wants to say, but he can feel the land reaching towards Arthur, lifting part of the weight off his chest.

‘Provide,’ it speaks in their minds. ‘Give back.’

Arthur’s lips are soft on his, his fingers skillfully working through the ties of Merlin’s clothes. He knows where to touch, how to bring Merlin the most intimate pleasure. Merlin shudders through his climax, completely at the mercy of Arthur’s touch and the land’s need, Arthur’s harsh breathing as he grinds against Merlin’s hips deepening the experience.

‘More,’ the land pushes on, feasting on Merlin’s bliss.

Arthur provides, tumbles over the edge, sobbing through the sensation as the land takes and takes and takes.

The weight lifts, the debt paid.

It’s time to rest, curled together, the two sides of the same coin, the providers, the eternal protectors of Albion.

16.

 **Warnings:** Nothing other than the fact that the show Naked and Afraid should be rated X and I can’t believe they can get away with showing it (but also very glad they do because it gives me fodder for fic such as this!)  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Title:** Naked and Afraid in Bhutan, with Arthur and Merlin

Having finished his day seven morning interview, Merlin sighed and began his trek back to the shelter. He looked up at the darkening sky and shook his head. As if things weren’t bad enough.

Neither he nor Arthur had eaten anything nutritious in three days, and Merlin was still feeling the effects of drinking bad water the day before. Medical personnel had given him an IV, which helped somewhat, but he continued to feel nauseous and was weak. A thunderstorm was the last thing they needed.

“Are you feeling any better?” Arthur asked as he rolled over and looked at Merlin, who had sat down by the fire to warm up.

Merlin shrugged. He didn’t have the energy to answer. If it weren’t for the fact that he would not give in and for the fact that he might have somehow developed a teeny crush on the gorgeous clotpole, he’d have left the previous night and would now be happily downing a beer and eating fish and chips with Will at the local pub.

A lovely, wishful thought.

Arthur was infuriating. His idea of getting to day twenty-one seemed to be relying on his partner (more like manservant) to do all the work. Yes, he had helped build their shelter and killed, skinned, and prepared a rabbit for them on day one, but since then Merlin had done much of the work. Merlin couldn’t be sure, but he thought Arthur might be from a wealthy family; he certainly acted as if he were.

Merlin grimaced when a jolt shot through his body. Maybe he shouldn’t have thought about eating.

“You need to eat.”

Merlin glared. “Even if we found something to eat I doubt I’d be able to keep it down. Maybe I’ll go have another look around for some ginger. Surely there has to be some around here somewhere. My uncle Gaius told me it is plentiful here.”

“But it’s about to rain. You should try to get some sleep. I’ll go have a look around,” Arthur said as he stood and retrieved his pouch.

Merlin wanted to protest, to say that Arthur probably didn’t even know what ginger looked like, but he was too tired to bother. He settled onto the bed of leaves he had fashioned for himself and closed his eyes, listening to Arthur’s foray through the brush until there was no sound but the surrounding fauna.

He must have fallen asleep because next thing he knew Arthur was seated beside him, a cup in his hand. Merlin pushed himself up onto his elbows. “Did you find some?” he asked hopefully.

Arthur nodded and brought the cup to Merlin’s mouth. “It shouldn’t be too hot, but be careful.” Merlin greedily drank the contents. It was a bit hotter than he’d have liked, but all that mattered was maybe it would help his stomach.

“Slow down there, kiddo, we don’t want you spewing this everywhere, do we?” Arthur said teasingly as he moved some of Merlin’s fringe from his forehead. Merlin leant into the touch.

“We are almost the same age, Arthur. I am not a kiddo,” he said mulishly, wishing that he didn’t look so young. His mother was constantly telling him that he should be happy with his boyish looks, He guessed he was, but it most definitely had its drawbacks. Such as in this moment, when Arthur treated him as if he were a child.

Arthur set down the cup and looked down at his lap. “I know that, Merlin,” he replied bitterly.

Merlin didn’t understand. “Then why s-”

“Because it’s easier that way, okay? I came here to survive twenty-one days in Bhutan. I didn’t come here to fall for my naked and afraid cohort.”

What? Had Merlin heard right? “You fancy me?”

Arthur refused to look at Merlin. “Maybe?”

“Oh my gods,” Merlin said as he sat up. Perhaps he shouldn’t have. Another jolt tore through him. He groaned but then looked at Arthur. “So do you think if we did the dirty deed you wouldn’t survive for fourteen more days?” Erm, had Merlin actually said that? Oh good gods.

Arthur finally turned his head and looked at Merlin again. “You hate me.” It was not a question. Merlin threw up his hands and rolled his eyes, thinking that he had not thought this Naked and Afraid thing through enough before signing on. “Well, you haven’t exactly given me reason not to before last night, but in case you haven’t noticed, I seem to be in a constant state of arousal, and though I am not the smartest fish in the ocean, I am fairly certain that neither bad water nor ginger causes such. Only clotpoles such as yourself can do that.”

Merlin had no time to say anything further because Arthur’s lips were crushing into his. The intensity quickly lessened, but feeling those warm, moist lips on his was mana, and when Arthur backed away, Merlin tried to pull him back down.

“Lay back and let me take care of your clotpole-inducing erection,” Arthur said, his voice husky, his pupils dilated, his cock now at full attention. Merlin did as asked and might have moaned at the mere thought of what was about to happen.

He felt Arthur’s mouth ghosting over his cock and it felt glorious. At first it was just teasing and a few nips and caresses, but then Arthur took him in inch-by-inch, sucking and licking as he took in more of Merlin with each passing second.

Merlin arched his back but was careful not to hurt Arthur. “Gods, you feel so good.” But then Merlin’s brain caught up to what he was doing and he froze. “Shit.”

Arthur let go of Merlin. “What?”

“I’m letting you suck me off but don’t even know you. What if you have something?”

“I just got back from the middle east after a six-month tour of duty. I assure you I am safe.”

Merlin’s nervousness dissipated. “Carry on then, Arthur Pendragon.”


	3. Chapter 3

17.

 **Warnings:** None  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Title:** (optional) and in your eyes

Merlin can’t help but feel, god, so needy: He waits impatiently, already naked on the bed, as Arthur closes the door behind him.

They’re finally alone together in Arthur’s room, the evening’s formal diplomatic function finally over. Tonight’s been one long, drawn out incident of feeling each other up under tables and making out in cupboards, neither of them in the mood for restraining themselves.

Arthur leans over to pull Merlin into his arms, a feral grin matching Merlin’s own,. 

Closing his eyes, Arthur buries his face in his husband’s short, silky hair, then drops lower to nuzzle into the crook of Merlin’s neck. He inhales deeply, and Merlin’s breath hitches. With every breath he takes, something dark, something lustful, is stirring.

When he speaks, Arthur’s deep voice is rough and gravelly with need. “Every time that woman puts her hand on you it just fuels the.. thirst I have to fuel my need for you. I can’t help but feel so hungry for you, my love.”

Merlin winds knobbly fingers into the hair at the back of Arthur’s head, pulling him down for an insistent, hungry kiss. Arthur’s own hands began wandering down Merlin’s body as the kiss gets deeper, his lips parting for Arthur’s demanding tongue, offering up the soft warmth of his mouth for conquest. 

“I thought you’d like that,” Arthur pants, his mouth quirking up at the edges. 

Then he nips lightly at Merlin’s bottom lip while his hand slides down to cup Merlin’s arse, and he stops thinking entirely.

Arthur’s mouth was so warm and gentle against his, lips moving carefully, slowly exploring the shape of Merlin’s, ang they’ve done this so many times, but Merlin wants all of it. He rocks his hips lazily, rubbing up against Arthur, who exhales heavily through his nose.

Then Arthur’s undressed and straddling him, reaching down, but Merlin bats him away. “I’ve already done it,” he murmurs, grinning. 

Arthur laughs, desperate and crazed, as he finds that Merlin’s telling the truth. “When could you have possibly done that?”

“Before the evening,” Merlin breathes, a bit embarrassed, but then Arthur pulls him into a harsh kiss, and slips a couple fingers in just in case.

“Fuck me,” Merlin moans. “I want you inside me. Right now.”

“Yes,” Arthur agrees, sitting back. “Legs up, honey.”

He lines himself up, the blunt head of his cock nudging up against Merlin’s hole as he pushes inside.

“Oh,” Merlin groans, head dropping forward. “Oh, fuck. Fuck, that’s perfect.”

Arthur laughs a little; even after all these years, they’re absolutely rotten for each other. He bottoms out and pauses to give Merlin a chance to adjust.

“Harder,” Merlin moans, toes curling. “Come on, you know I want to feel it tomorrow.”

Arthur shakes his head, dropping down to press an open, infatuated kiss to Merlin’s neck as Merlin slides a hand down Arthur’s abs.

“C’mon, my liege,” Merlin teases. “Give it to me.” 

Arthur speeds up his strokes gradually, each a little quicker, a little harder than the last, until he’s slamming into Merlin with each thrust, and it’s all Merlin can do to hang on. He whimpers as Arthur finds the perfect angle to hit his prostate each time he pushes inside.

And then he stops.

“What,” Merlin gasps, desperate. Fuck, he’d been so close. “Why the fuck did you stop?”

“I want you to ride me,” Arthur says, his voice gravelly with want, and Merlin grins. 

“Alright, you lazy ass,” he sneers as Arthur pulls out, and flips them over. Merlin immediately sinks down, hungry for it, and holds Arthur’s hips roughly.

Arthur moans in response, hands scrabbling at the sheets. “God, Merlin, faster.”

Merlin starts bouncing, each time hitting his prostate roughly with Arthur’s cock. They intertwine fingers, a habit of theirs, and they groan in unison.

“Fuck,” he grits out. “I’m nearly, I’m gonna--”

“Come on,” Arthur pants, his breath hot against the side of Merlin’s neck. “Go on.”

Merlin pounds down once again, feeling himself tip over the edge, his body going tense, arse contracting around Arthur’s cock. He thinks he cries out, but can’t be sure— because Arthur’s coming now, his face loose and in complete rapture, and it’s the most wonderful thing Merlin’s ever seen.

18.

 **Warnings:** n/a  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Title:** Eating Fruit and Sleeping Together

Merlin fell backwards on the bed with a laugh. “You’re always manhandling me.”

“You like it.” The king stated, tugging Merlin’s trousers off and tossing them over his shoulder where it joined the rest of their clothes.

Grinning, the younger man stretched out, savoring the soft fabric. “Maybe.”

“Are you too tired or do you...?” Arthur trailed off, flushing as he always did when sex talk came up.

“Get over here, prat.”

Instead, Arthur dropped to his knees between Merlin’s legs as they dangled over the edge. “I want to try something...if you’ll let me?” His hands settled over the other’s thighs.

“Be my guest.” Merlin’s voice was rough with desire.

Arthur settled in for a feast. He pulled his lover closer until his breath brushed over sensitive skin. When the king pressed a kiss against the dusky furled skin of Merlin’s entrance, the warlock jerked and made a strangled sound. Encouraged, Arthur licked a long strip from tailbone to taint. From taste he could tell the other had washed recently, perhaps before coming over, just in case. He probably hadn’t been anticipating this though. “Alright?” He asked, gruffly.

“More than.” Merlin replied, voice high.

Good, Arthur thought before really setting to work. He’d once heard such an act referred to as ‘eating someone out’ and he could understand the comparison. His tentative licks turned to nips and sucks, his tongue pressing hard against the sensitive muscle until it slowly began to surrender, loosening to allow him entrance.

Merlin gasped and bucked against the feeling of being penetrated so strangely. It was hot and wet and versatile, so taboo it made him feel filthy in the best way.

Arthur’s hands moved to clutch at Merlin's cheeks spreading him open for better access. He tasted the faint hint of his honey soap and pure, dark headiness of his body. It made his mouth water. After that, he lost his mind a bit, focusing only on this simple action, prising pleasure from Merlin’s body with his mouth, urged ever onward by his lover’s moans and cries as they increased in volume. He knew he was making noises himself, grunting and groaning, though it was muffled. His own cock ached, begging to be touched, as he fucked his servant with his tongue.

Merlin thrashed in his iron hold, lips overflowing with praise. “Oh gods, Arthur, yes! Oh, oh, it feels so...please, oh fuck, fuck...Arthur...” Merlin was usually quite effusive, but this was a new record, he thought with distant amusement.

Impossibly, the king pulled him even closer, massaging his thighs and cheeks. On the bed, the warlock’s nipples were tight, muscles flexing as he moved, fucking down on his lover’s mouth. His skin shining with a thin layer of sweat. Curiously, Arthur pulled back to look at his work. Merlin’s hole winked at him, loosened and pink. It shone with his saliva.

“Stay here and spread yourself for me.” He stood, ignoring his bobbing cock as he walked over to the table, hands full of fruit that they’d recently been feasting on.

With a groan that was also part scoff, Merlin obeyed, pulling his knees to his pinkened chest, wrapping his arms under his knees.

“Well done.” Arthur praised, returning to his knees, and dropping the fruit nearby. The warlock licked his lips, eyes a bit glassy. As a reward, Arthur grabbed his lover’s dripping length, and gave it a few slow strokes that had him mewling.

“Not exactly...a challenge...” Merlin panted, unable to keep his mouth shut. Arthur let go, ignoring the displeased whine he received, to grab one of the cherries he’d retrieved. He quickly bit it in half, capturing the pit between his teeth where he spit it out to deal with later. With the remaining half he lightly dragged it down his lover’s cock, his balls and then to his entrance.

Everywhere it touched left a red streak of juice. Merlin twitched at the sensation but then gasped when Arthur began to follow the path with his tongue, lapping at every drop. He did this a few times, enjoying the delicious contrast of cherry and Merlin’s skin. He squeezed an orange slice over the same area, carefully licking it up as it dripped around the pink furl.

“Arthur, Arthur,” The warlock gasped, fingers digging into his own skin, body shaking with feeling. Ravenous, Arthur shoved his tongue as deep as he could, nose pressed against the other man’s scrotum. He fumbled for Merlin’s cock, pulling on it as he fed. Going by the frantic hip movements, the broken cries and the hot clench of Merlin’s body around his tongue, he was close. Sure enough, moments later, his sorcerer’s hands curled into Arthur’s hair to hold him there while he arched off the bed and shook through his orgasm. The king hummed against his lover’s skin, pressed one last kiss to his fluttering entrance before Merlin went entirely limp, legs flopping over Arthur’s shoulder.

Arthur let his forehead rest against the other’s thigh, going to lazily stroke his own dick. The barest touch was rather heavenly, as it was achingly hard, dripping precum onto the floor.

“Get up here.” Merlin commanded, hoarsely. Arthur obeyed, climbing up next to him. Despite his clear exhaustion, the warlock was on top of his king seconds later, kissing his way down his body until he reached his cock, which he managed to swallow without difficulty. Arthur jerked and moaned at the feeling.

“I’m close, darling...” He warned. Merlin hummed and bobbed his head, only choking a few times, eyes shut with ecstasy. When Arthur seized up and came, Merlin swallowed down every drop hungrily, throat working with the effort.

Spent, the king tugged at Merlin’s hair until the other man clambered up and collapsed on top of him. “'m sticky.” His warlock pouted.

“We’ll wash later.” He promised. Seemingly satisfied, his lover went silent. Arthur could tell the moment Merlin slipped into sleep by his even breathing. He smiled, satisfied.

19.

 **Warnings:** None  
**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin  
**Title:** Amok Time

“Your roommate is causing a scene.”

Gwen’s voice is calm, but disbelieving, and she blinks, her mouth hanging slightly open as she stares at something just behind Arthur’s shoulder, her spoon with the emerald Ratamba stew she’s eating poised half-way towards her lips.

Her words make no sense, and Arthur frowns, twisting around in his seat, because his roommate? Never causes a scene. Merlin is the most infuriatingly collected, unruffled person Arthur has ever met.

His eyes widen when he happens to spot said collected and unruffled roommate with his hands wrapped around Dexter Lynch’s throat, pushing the other man against the cafeteria wall. With surprise, Arthur notices that Dexter’s feet are dangling above the ground and he spares a thought in appreciation for Merlin’s not inconsiderable strength.

The noise level in the cafeteria has dropped markedly as more and more Starfleet cadets become aware of what is happening. When Dexter starts to claw at Merlin’s unrelenting chokehold, Arthur finds himself galvanised into motion before he can make a conscious decision. He crosses the room with three large steps and reaches for Merlin’s hand, prying his fingers away from Dexter’s throat.

Merlin’s eyes are stormy and dark and his usually calm features display a mask of anger. He looks scary and Arthur is briefly taken aback, but then the heat in Merlin’s eyes flickers and melts away, his face slackening. Arthur holds his gaze, his fingers still wrapped around Merlin’s wrist, while behind them, Dexter slides to the floor, clutching his neck.

“Freak,” Dexter hisses out between pained gasps.

Merlin flinches, then rips himself free from Arthur’s grasp and turns stiffly on his heel, marching out of the cafeteria with long, jerky strides to the soft whispers of the collected student body.

“Did you see-” they say and “Have you ever…” and “I didn’t know they could get angry” and “Pointy-eared weirdo.”

*-*

From then on, he notices more and more unsettling behaviour from Merlin. His friend is astoundingly irritable, quickly angered and acting irrational. All of these are emotions that could be attributed to the stress of the approaching mid-term exams - if Merlin were weren’t Vulcan.

Apart from his unusual emotional state - and it is highly unusual because most of the time, Merlin doesn’t seem to have an emotional state at all - Merlin is twitchy and looks like he is running a fever. Also, while Merlin usually meditates once a day, Arthur now finds him sitting on the rough carpet in their living room for hours on end, sweat pearling on his pale skin, his face twisted into a permanent frown.

Something is very, very wrong with Merlin.

*-*

Five days after the altercation in the cafeteria, Merlin refuses to get out of bed in the morning, yelling at Arthur to get lost, using a couple of choice words Arthur has never suspected were even known to his friend. Acutely worried, he decides to send for a doctor after his classes are finished for the day.

During his second to last class, he starts to feel a little strange himself - hungry and feverish. Great, now he is coming down with the same ailment Merlin is afflicted with. With Arthur’s luck it is probably some rare Vulcan disease that is going to cause his cock to shrivel and fall off.

Groaning, Arthur excuses himself and makes for their quarters. He’s going to give Merlin a piece of his mind for infecting him with his alien germs.

*-*

He finds Merlin lying on the carpet in the living room in a fetal position, whimpering and sweating.

“Shit,” Arthur curses and drops to the floor next to Merlin’s curled up body, his hands immediately reaching out to touch.

Merlin moans. “Don’t!” he hisses, shrinking from Arthur’s touch.

“Too late, I already got it,” Arthur tries to soothe him, hands petting over Merlin’s back.

At this, Merlin’s eyes widen and he stares at Arthur as if he suddenly grew three heads and a fish tail. “You feel it too?” His voice trembles.

“Running a fever,” Arthur confirms.

“Plak tow,” Merlin breathes, and the fever must be rising, because he’s blushing.

“Is that a curse?” Arthur asks, licking his dry lips. “Because, yeah, being sick is shit.”

Merlin rolls his eyes and gives him a disdainful look that clearly communicates that Arthur is a first class idiot. It’s strangely comforting in its commonness.

“Should I call a doctor?”

Merlin shakes his head. “Won’t help.”

“What will?”

*-*

Never, not even in his wildest dreams, Arthur would have imagined Merlin to be a passionate lover. Actually, for a while he thought that sex was simply beneath him. Or that Merlin was one of these boring vanilla types who never stray from missionary position. So maybe Arthur thought quite a bit about Merlin and sex. He obviously wasn’t on the right track, though.

There’s nothing boring, vanilla or missionary about the way Merlin has him pinned to the wall, and gasping, Arthur is reminded of the easy way Merlin manhandled Dexter a couple of days ago. Merlin makes short work of Arthur’s issued Starfleet cadet uniform and then they are kissing, grinding against each other, Merlin’s teeth hard on his bottom lip, his tongue soft and eager in his mouth. Merlin’s hands are frantic but sure, fingers pressing into him with practice.

Merlin curses, strange, hard sounds in his native tongue as he fucks Arthur up against the wall with strong, measured thrusts and his voice rises when he loses control, bucking into Arthur and biting his neck until they both shudder and shout, their cries echoing in the small living room.

*-*

“Pon what?” Arthur slurs, still aroused.

“Pon Farr,” Merlin repeats, licking a path up the inside of Arthur’s thigh.

“So it was fuck or die?”

“We could have fought. To the death.”

“I … prefer… this,” Arthur moans shakily when Merlin drags his tongue across his pucker.

“Very logical,” Merlin agrees, and proceeds to do some highly illogical things with his mouth, which Arthur doesn’t mind at all.

20.

 **Warnings:** unrequited/one-sided  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Gwaine

Arthur’s stomach was growling, and Merlin was late with his food.

He’d spent all day training his knights, working up a sweat, leading his men, exerting himself. He was ravenous. His gut felt like it was going to start eating itself if he didn’t get a meal soon.

Crossing to the window, Arthur tried to distract himself while he waited. His eyes swept across the courtyard, but there was nothing interesting. All he was interested in was eating.

Arthur sighed and left his chambers, hoping to intercept Merlin in the halls. He walked toward the kitchens, passing guards, passing other servants, passing council members, passing knights.

There was no sign of Merlin, though. Arthur made it all the way to the kitchens without seeing him.

He supposed he could go in and get fed quickly enough by the cooks. But Merlin was supposed to bring him his food in his chambers. It was the principle of the thing. If Arthur found another way to get fed, Merlin would just keep pulling stunts like this.

No, Arthur decided, he would go back to his chambers and wait for Merlin, and when Merlin finally showed up, he’d give him a earful. It had been a while since Arthur had had a good excuse to get snippy with Merlin. Clearly he had let Arthur’s lenience get to his head.

He started back through the castle, taking a different route just in case Merlin had decided to detour. Gods, he really was hungry. His stomach was starting to cramp. Where _was_ Merlin?

Arthur reached the a staircase and was about to climb it when he noticed the door to the room at the bottom was ajar.

It was an empty room, used to house visiting nobility, but Camelot had no such guests at the moment. No one should be in there. In fact, it should have been locked.

Arthur stepped closer, careful to keep quiet, and peeked through the doorway.

All he could see was a cupboard.

He turned, making a note to find the key and re-lock the room after he ate, and nearly made it to the stairs when he heard a noise coming from inside the room. He backtracked and pushed the door open, ready to scold whoever was messing about in there.

What he saw made him freeze. Merlin was flat on his back on the bed—naked—and Gwaine was between his legs, mouth stuffed full of Merlin’s cock.

Heat rushed through Arthur’s body at the sight and at the fear of being caught watching and at the realisation that this probably wasn’t the first time they were doing this.

There had always been something between Merlin and Gwaine, although Arthur had convinced himself it was just a friendship.

Clearly he’d been wrong.

Merlin moved a hand to Gwaine’s hair and petted his head, murmuring encouragements. Gwaine looked up at Merlin, and Arthur could see him tonguing at the head of Merlin’s cock. _Merlin’s cock_ —Arthur could see it, all of it, the red tip, the brown curls at the base, the thick length of it.

Gwaine was all over it, devouring Merlin’s cock like a starving man, and Arthur could appreciate that sentiment. He was dying for a meal himself. And Merlin… well, Merlin was a _feast_. His body was long and lithe, and Arthur let his eyes drink their fill. He would never have another chance.

“Gwaine,” Merlin moaned when Gwaine did something just right. “Yeah, I’m—”

Arthur took a step back, and then another, forcing himself to walk away. He didn’t need to see the conclusion of the tryst. He didn’t want to.

Leaving the door open—serves them right, he thought—Arthur dashed up the stairs and back to his chambers. He leaned against his door, preventing anyone from coming in.

He shoved a hand down his trousers, hissing at the contact. His cock was half-hard already, and it took barely one stroke to get him fully there. He kept replaying that scene, Merlin flat on his back, cock on proud display, chest flushed with arousal.

He imagined himself as the one between Merlin’s legs, as the one with Merlin’s cock in his mouth, as the one bringing Merlin closer and closer to the edge. He imagined the noises Merlin would make under him, the way Merlin would arch against him, how Merlin’s fingers would tangle in his hair. He imagined how Merlin would taste, the weight of Merlin’s cock in his mouth, how Merlin’s scent would be everywhere. He imagined using his hand on Merlin’s cock instead, and getting his mouth on those plump lips and getting to feel Merlin panting against him.

Arthur bit down on his lip as he came, hips jerking against the door.

He let himself stay in the moment for a while, catching his breath, imagining the sweet things Merlin would be saying to him if they were together.

Then he crossed the room and changed into clean trousers. He sat at his table, waiting to be fed, trying not to think too hard about what he’d just done, what he’d just seen.

His stomach was aching by the time Merlin finally showed up.

“You’re late,” Arthur said, not quite able to look Merlin in the eye.

“Am I?” Merlin asked innocently.

“You know you are.”

“Sorry,” he said, but he didn’t sound it. He sounded happy. He _looked_ happy.

Arthur dismissed him and stared down at his food, trying to find the appetite that had been so ferocious just minutes ago. Now his stomach felt empty, but not in a hungry way. Now his heart felt heavy, now the meal was unappetising, now he felt deeply uninterested in eating.

He went to his window and looked out over the courtyard. Merlin was there, and Gwaine. They were walking toward each other. They were talking, heads ducked together. They were heading off in the same direction.

Arthur went back to his table and forced himself to eat.

21.

 **Warnings:** None  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Title:** Rumour Has It

It all started with a rumour.

Merlin should’ve known better than to listen to gossip. But once he’d heard it, he quickly started obsessing over it. Rumour had it, his drop-dead gorgeous prat of a boss was fucking hung.

At first, Merlin managed to be professional. That was until a new project meant they would have to spend a lot more time together.

***

“Fuck my life,” Merlin groaned down the phone to Gwaine, after a weekend of wanking himself raw to porn of well-hung guys. He’d even purchased a new dildo, wondering to himself just how big was Arthur?

“Mate. You need to get him out of your head. It’s not healthy. I know you’re a size queen, but you’re wasting your time. Go out and find yourself some real cock to suck on.”

***

But the thought haunted him. Merlin tried to peek as they worked, sure every now and then he could make out a bulge. It was slowly driving him mad.

Every night he’d go home, fucking himself on his dildo in the shower. Imagining himself swallowing Arthur down, choking as he filled his throat.

It even started affecting his work. He wasn’t content enough catching a glimpse of the bulge in Arthur’s trousers. His fantasies took over and he’d have to excuse himself to take care of his hard-on in the loos. He hadn’t been this horny since high school. Worst still, he’d started blowing guys through the glory hole at a gay club. Not that any of them satisfied his size kink.

He needed to find out. He needed a plan.

***

Later that week, he got the answer to his prayers as he received an email informing him he and Arthur had were roommates for the annual team-building weekend.

***

It was late when they stumbled into the hostel. They’d got lost during orienteering, too busy bickering to watch where they were going.

They trooped upstairs, soaking wet. Arthur led, and Merlin’s heart raced as he followed to the communal showers.

Finally he’d find out if it was true.

Inside, Arthur was already grimacing as he stripped off his clothes. Merlin tried not to look as he kicked off his boots. When he got to his last layer, Arthur was already in his underwear. Merlin abandoned all attempts at not staring, his eyes drawn to Arthur’s crotch.

He licked his lips. The rumour was true. Arthur’s boxer-briefs clung to him like a second skin and Merlin could see the outline of his huge cock.

“Why don’t you take a picture, Merlin. It’ll last longer.”

Merlin jumped, blurting, “Can I?”

“What?”

“Um— take a picture? It’s just so... Christ... I mean, I’d heard rumours but—”

He stepped forward.

“Can I—?”

Arthur nodded.

Merlin sprung into action. Pinning Arthur against the wall, dropping to his knees. He dipped his fingers into Arthur’s underwear, mouth watering as Arthur’s cock grew. He tugged them down and Arthur’s cock bobbed free. Merlin groaned as he rubbed Arthur’s shaft slowly along his cheekbone, savouring the hard, smooth velvet-warm skin, and pressing his hand against the heel of his cock.

“Fuck, you’re really getting off on this, aren’t you?” breathed Arthur, as Merlin continued to his caresses.

“God yes. You’re so big Arthur. Been dreaming about this moment, fantasizing—”

He licked his way from the tip of Arthur’s cock, to the root, and back again.

“Can I suck it?”

“B-by all means.”

Shit. This was actually happening. Merlin wrapped his lips around the big, girthy head. Groaning around his mouthful as he started to bob his head, sucking hard.

“Fuck—” choked Arthur.

Merlin had spent months thirsting after Arthur’s cock. He’d practiced until he could deepthroat and take his dildo all the way to the hilt. Arthur was at least as big. He relaxed his throat, slowly going down until his nose was pressing in golden curls.

Arthur’s hand slid into Merlin’s hair, the other traced where Merlin’s lips met his cock. “Fuck, Merlin. No one’s ever been able to—”

Merlin grabbed Arthur’s thigh, urging him on. Arthur started to move, looking down with wonder. Merlin swallowed and drooled, doing his best to make it good for Arthur. The thought that he was the only one who’d been able to do this to Arthur made him dizzy, lust zinging through him.

“Jesus, your mouth, Merlin— To think this afternoon I could’ve been using you like this… ”

Arthur started to thrust more forcefully, and Merlin moaned, choking on Arthur in the best way.

Finally he pulled off, light-headed and gasping for breath.

“God, Merlin. How’d you—”

“Trained,” panted Merlin. “Wanted it to be good.”

Arthur hauled him to his feet, giving him a bruising kiss, hands wandering down to Merlin’s arse.

“Did you train for anything else?”

Merlin blushed, but couldn’t deny it. “Every night,” he admitted.

“Strip.”

He hurried to obey and Arthur pressed him into the wall, fingering at his hole. “You know, no-one has ever been able to take me. Think you’re up for it?”

“Said I’d been training. Come on. Need to feel you.”

“Got any—“

“Jeans pocket.”

Arthur pushed two lubed fingers into Merlin’s hole. Merlin groaned, clenching around them. Two fingers were easy. But they still felt good.

“Arthur! Please. Want your cock.”

The fingers were gone, replaced with Arthur’s cock. He pushed in, stretching and breaching the tight muscle. Merlin keened. The burn, the stretch; perfection.

“Oh God. Oh God!” Merlin sobbed, arching his back.

“I’m almost...” Arthur whispered. “Fuuuck.”

Merlin’s breath hitched as he felt Arthur all the way inside. Arthur pressed his hand against Merlin’s belly, rocking back and forth.

“Fucking hell, Merlin. How’s it feel?”

“God, so full, Arthur.”

Arthur started to thrust hard and fast. Merlin was barely able to breathe.

“I’m going to—”

He grasped Merlin’s cock and with a sharp thrust Merlin spilled, hot and wet over his hand as Arthur throbbed his release inside.

“God, we have to do this again.”

“Don’t worry, not leaving you now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you see? Don't forget to **[VOTE FOR YOUR FAVES](https://kinkalot.livejournal.com/17560.html)** over on the fest LJ! Voting is open to **anyone** , even if you're not participating in the fest, so don't be shy!


End file.
